


Three Things That Can't Be Hidden

by Gr33dyCat



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Violence, Drama, Eventual Smut, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gr33dyCat/pseuds/Gr33dyCat
Summary: The past can't be erased, it will always find a way to make an appearance. 12 girls, an special connection and a handful of secrets, when you can't hide any longer what it's your choice? Do you run or do you fix what has been broken?Have you hear what they say? There's three things that can't be hidden: the moon, the sun, the truth.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Viian Wong | ViVi, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Im Yeojin/Jo Haseul, Jeon Heejin/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Hyunjin/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Kim Hyunjin/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	1. Back to safety

Looking through the window of a moving car had its peaceful touch, seeing the wind blow the leaf's of the trees away was mesmerizing, it invited Hyunjin to open the window and she wanted to comply but she wouldn’t, Jinsoul didn’t mind, it was just that they had the AC on and Hyunjin intention wasn’t to piss off the rest of her friends who were also in the car. Thinking of them, she took her gaze off the crystal and onto the rear-view mirror.

A little smile creep into her lips once she saw Olivia asleep on Yves shoulder, those two always acted like they hated each other but there they were holding hands and being snuggled up. She didn’t know much about their relationship aside from the fact that Yves found Olivia, the younger one didn’t like to admit it but she was eternally grateful to the older and she demonstrated it by complying with whatever Yves would come up with, even if she wasn’t too eager to do it.

 _They found each other_ , those four words stayed on her mind as she moved on to watch Yeojin who had her head almost resting in the window next to her, she too was asleep. For being all werewolves, they sure sleep a lot, it made a little more sense during the winter but it almost was autumn, ‘ _weak_ ’ she snickered on her mind.

Jinsoul and her were the only ones awake and ready for another year of school, it wasn’t like the older had another option since she was the one driving. She concentrated all of her attention on the girl besides her trying to find any indication of the older being tired, there was nothing. The girl's eyes were glued to the bumpy road without a sign of exhaustion, but Hyunjin couldn’t rub off her concern towards Jinsoul wellbeing.

“I can drive for a while if you’re tired” she offered without much more thinking, her eyes still scanning her face for any signs.

“No thanks, darling” the blonde answered with a smirk. “I don’t want to risk my baby this early onto the year” she said while patting a little the board of the car.

Hyunjin gasped for dramatic effect acting offended, which didn’t fail to make Jinsoul laugh, but she quickly changed her expression for a pout.

“That happened once and it was Yeojin's fault”

“Don’try pulling out a puss in boots face on me” Jinsoul scoffed. “You and Yeojin were both at fault that time”.

She let out a sight of defeat knowing that she was right. It was a relief to know that the older would still be around for a couple more years before graduating, her presence had always been something that made Hyunjin feel at ease. Jinsoul was goofy a lot of the time joking around and laughing, but she could be really peaceful if she wanted, it was nice to know that even if they had really different personalities there were times, they would fit just so well with each other. Not to mention she was a great study buddy.

Hyunjin didn’t notice when she drifted away in her thoughts feeling a little surprise when Jinsoul call her out.

“Hey! Hyun, don’t fall asleep on me too, I’ll get bored” she was the one pouting this time while giving the girl a quick glance.

“You weren't bored a few minutes ago when I was quiet”

“I was, I just didn’t want to bother you or wake up the others.” A sight left her lips, “and I know how stressing can be to be at home for some of us”. She took another quick glance to her friends in the back through the rear-view mirror. “Even if we don’t talk about it” that last part wasn’t meant for Hyunjin to hear but being a supernatural creature, she couldn’t help it.

“I wasn’t going to fall asleep either way” she mumbled while shifting her position on her seat not feeling ready to have a deep and serious conversation at the moment.

That seemed to do the trick for Jinsoul, being that she laughed lightly which helped at easing the tension that Hyunjin was feeling. They went on about random topics, joking about how it seemed that the majority of the population of their academy were gay or about Jinsoul wanting a fish but not being able to decide which one to take home.

“You could have bought a whole ass aquarium if you wanted to” Hyunjin didn’t fail to point out, still feeling surprise at how her friend could be so humble sometimes. “If I were you, I would own at least 4 cat shelters already”.

“I just don’t like flexing on my poor friends faces” she laughed at the sight of Hyunjin expression turning into a frown, her statement distracting the younger girl from noticing how her hands had hold tight onto the steering wheel, squeezing it for a few seconds.

“That’s a little mean but kind of you”

“At least I give out really nice birthday presents” Hyunjin couldn’t disagree on that when she treasures really much the expensive pair of earrings she got once after talking nonstop about how much she wanted to do an earring commercial. “Anyways, what do you think about school this year?”

The sudden change of topic took her by surprise suddenly making her feel anxious.

“It’s okay, I guess. It’s just going to be same than the other times.” She fought against the sight that wanted to scape her lips, it was just her or they were sighing more than usual?

“I have to disagree with you in this one, I want to think this year is going to be something else” she beamed. “And who knows I may get a girlfriend this time”

“We always say stuff like that and go home with our plates empty” Hyunjin chuckled.

“Don’t say it as if we were talking about bread”

“Okay, but don’t you always tell us to get this bread?” she waved her fist on the air to make emphasis on the well-known phrase.

“That’s not… forget it. You’re lame.” Jinsoul admitted defeat at her friend's antics.

Hyunjin grinned and they stayed in a comfortable silence, the grin on her face feeling awkward as her thoughts creep in. _‘This year is going to be something’_ it echoed in her mind, _it may be if the dreams she had become true_.

She felt shivers go down her spine as the sequence of her most recent dream played in her mind, it was blurry and a mess but she was almost sure that it would come back to her with more clarity, and if it didn’t it would become vivid when the stuff happened in real. Which may be already happening.

××

The sound of the gravel beneath her feet was weirdly comforting, Heejin took a deep breath of what felt like freedom before going through the big gate in front of her, the wild wind making her hair dance in the air with every step she took. She felt all bubbly and happy just by being there, even with the weight of her aquipage against her body she felt like she could have started running around right then and there but she had to resist the impulse, it wasn’t meant for her to act like a child anymore. 

_She was an alpha after all._

In front of her, a big and mesmerizing structure standed out with all its might, her adored academy. With lips curved into a bright smile at the sight she walked closer to the building, during break there was not a single day she hadn't missed the cold but familiar feeling of the place, which felt as enchanted as it felt haunted and somehow, she loved it. 

She loved it because it meant being surrounded by her best friends while also meaning she could have time alone, besides all the homework, activities and assignments they had to do it was better than being home. Still, Heejin never let her guard down, always keeping up with the image everyone expected from her. 

Shaking whatever negativity that wanted to disturb her, she keep her big smile now drifting her thinking into her friends as they became visible as she approached the entrance of the all mighty Loona Academy building, it wasn’t the only entrance but it was the closest to the dorms and the furthest from the deep scary forest. 

From where she was it seemed like Jiwoo was bugging Jungeun by the way she was pouting and pulling on the sleeve of her childhood friend flannel shirt, Kim Lip was pretending to be annoyed but the smile that fought to take over her lips said otherwise. A few meters from them there were three girls sitting on the stairs that indicated the beginning of the building, Choerry and Gowon were probably playing Animal Crossing in the latter's switch they chattered enthusiastically and by the way they were sitting it almost looked like they were siamese twins, too close and entangled with each other. 

Haseul on the other hand watched the standing girls that now seemed to be arguing, a genuine smile on her face while she did so. It looked like the same old Haseul but Heejin knew better than to just assume as she noticed how she would get lost in her thoughts which made her smile shift into a grimace which was unusual from her. She'll had to have a talk with the older later to see if there was something she could help with. 

They were waiting for her, the sudden realization making her whip her hair as to look down to give a quick glance onto the watch on her wrist which confirmed her fear. She was late, really late. It was already 1 pm and she had just arrived. With hurried steps she finally joined her friends. 

“You been waiting too long?” was the first sentence that left her mouth, a worried expression now adorning her face. 

“Just 20 minutes” Jiwoo answered with a big smile, not minding the worried expression on her friend’s face. 

Jungeun rolled her eyes poking the girl on the side “You were supposed to just say no” she scolded her friend with an annoyed look on her face. 

“I’m sorry” 

“You shouldn’t, it was my mistake I didn’t paid attention to the time this morning” Heejin excused looking like a kicked puppy. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Now that you are here, we can go get our rooms set up” Haseul intervened taking her bags from the floor and leading the group towards the building not too far from them, but stopping soon enough to look behind her and shout “Gowon! Stop playing and grab your stuff”. 

The blonde flinched at hearing the change of tone in the older girl, she promptly putted the device away and gathered her stuff Yerim offering her one hand to help her stand up and Gowon taking it gladly. For Heejin it always was funny to see how Yerim treated the girl as if she was a princess, Gowon was gorgeous she could see that so she wondered if Yerim had a crush on her or something. 

But there was something suspicious already happening between her and Jiwoo for the older to want to share her dorm with her as soon has they had met, which didn’t go well with Jungeun at the beginning. 

Actually, there were a lot of stuff going on with her friend group that would keep her mind occupied for the next few months, it would help her avoid her own stuff even if it didn’t sound like the best plan. 

××

The hallways were pretty much empty since it was just the first day that the students would be arriving once again to the academy, a female red-haired figure could be seen pacing around the seemingly uninhabited building, where most of the artistic activities took place at. Vivi had a motive to be there so early in the morning, the sun barely starting to rise has she passed through the gates that seemed to separate the supernatural world from anything mortal, it wasn’t a big deal for her to be there being that she had been waiting for it all summer break.

When one of her many professors had approached her during her last class of the semester because of her interest in supernatural history, at first it looked suspicious, she wasn’t naïve or stupid but after a lot of consideration and arguing with her friends she took the decision of agreeing to meet with her professor as soon as the gates where open for the students. There was something they needed to talk about, Vivi wasn’t sure what it was but she could be sure it didn’t involve her grades, as she had the greatest grades among her class, so the other and most obvious thing that came to mind was supernatural stuff.

That made sense since she didn’t have the greatest grasp on the subject, even if she had been turned 5 years ago there was still a lot of unknown information to her and she was known for being interested to know as much as possible about the supernatural world. She learned a lot of things from her friends that had been born as werewolves but she didn’t feel like limiting her knowledge to her own species. It was kind of a habit, Vivi may look shy and quiet but she actually was quite adventurous and curious almost like a really responsible kid.

She had been going around the halls looking for the person she was supposed to meet, the ghost like feeling of the empty floors sending shivers down her spine, usually it didn’t felt like this to be in the building but she wanted to believe it was because the place felt lifeless thanks to the lack of students that brought it to life. It wasn't long before Vivi heard footsteps coming her way, her head turning to the right as someone spoke to her from afar.

“Oh! There you are!”

××

Her breathing always got caught up in her throat every time she stood there, Olivia felt so tiny in front of the large rock in front of her, there wasn’t something really special about it being just a thing you could find literally anywhere else, the impact came from the words that were engraved on it. 

Those words that were painted in gold as it to make them more noticeable made her feel like the world was pressing over her, hands becoming sweaty, heart beating faster and burning eyes wanting to look in any other possible direction, but she couldn’t. Her head started to hurt, she could hear whispers around the place as if people were talking just behind her. 

_They_ _know_ , she could feel the panic starting to build up inside her. 

“Olivia, come help with your stuff!” a high pitched voice made her come out of her trance even if her eyes were still glued to the sight in front of her, soon enough she felt the familiar touch of a hand slipping onto hers not realizing someone had been walking towards her. 

“It’s everything okay?” Yves had asked with the softest voice possible. 

Olivia peeled her eyes from the rock to look at the worried expression on her friend’s face, her mouth felt dry so she could just nod her head in false affirmation. Yves squeezed her hand slightly as to letting her know she was there if there was something bothering her, but she already knew that. 

“Ah yes, our academy's motto is a little harsh” Hyunjin said while approaching them with her arms busy as she held onto her baggage. 

“It’s a little lame don’t you think?” Jinsoul contributed once she reached the other girls “I think is a little stupid for the academy’s founder to have such unrealistic expectations” 

They keep talking but the sound became muffled, her gaze lost into some place in space, foggy thoughts on her mind while she tried to repress whatever memory that wanted to surface. It wasn’t long before she got brought back to reality again, this time by the tug she felt on her arm. 

“Let’s get your things from the car, shall we?” Once again, the soft voice and worried expression on the older now making her feel a knot on her stomach. 

There was not much to say, as the saliva on her mouth felt thick and hard to swallow, so they started to walk back still holding each other hands while getting away from the ‘sacred rock’. Olivia couldn’t help but look back for a moment taking in the words one last time, shivers running down her spine as she did. 

_Our abilities does not put us in a higher place than humans, we shall proceed with honor and grace for the good of the future_ generations. _Any kind of killing should and will get punished, we do not condone the blood spilling of innocent souls, not even of those who have been tainted._

She agreed with Jinsoul's statement it was lame and unrealistic, but still there was just something about it that made her fear the worst. It gave her that feeling she used to have any time she was forced to read the bible, she hated it but being in the place she was it also meant she was safe and far away from the memories that keep her up at night. So she just had to go with it and act like it didn't bother her, even if it really did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this feel free to comment, I accept suggestions and constructive criticism. Be kind!
> 
> Twitter/CuriousCat: Cant_be_hidden


	2. Right foot, left foot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people start out relationships on the right foot, while others not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention the supernatural elements of this fic are pretty much based on the tv show Teen Wolf... enjoy! :3

The partial silence of the room was nice, there was something off about it though. It has been two days already and no words had been exchanged between the two girls, it felt rather awkward every time they were in the same space other than their individual rooms, like now that they were in their little living room watching tv and reading. 

For Haseul it had started to get frustrating as she couldn’t focus neither in her book or the drama that was playing, the weird atmosphere making her feel stiff. So she made a decision and because she was the older here she felt like she should be the one to strike up a conversation. 

Fidgeting with her fingers, she gathered all the courage she could to lift her head from the book that rested on her lap so when she did and laid her gaze on the younger girl in front of her the simple words that wanted to be said disappeared from her mind like smoke in the air. Saying the girl was just cute would be an understatement, being the first time Haseul had took the time to really look at her new roommate’s features she was slightly shocked at the realization of how pretty she was. 

Her mind wondered for a bit trying to prepare herself for the next time she’ll see the girl wearing something else than oversized t-shirts and hoodies. With that thought in mind she suddenly felt eager to talk to the girl, she already had a big smile on her face she just needed to find once again the right words, that should had been easy but it ended up being a little bit of a struggle as she felt the need to make a good impression, after a few seconds she figured out that she could start by some basic stuff. 

Haseul was about to open her mouth when she was interrupted by a deep voice which came from her roommate’s plumped lips “are you just going to keep staring?”. 

She was dumbfounded, heat raising up her face as she had been caught. The younger girl was looking at her accusingly and it was easy to tell she was being judged by the expression she was making. 

“I- um… I was wondering what’s your name, since we’re roommates now maybe we could get to know each other” she managed to say, her right hand brushing her hair as a reflect. “By the way, my name is Haseul, Jo Haseul” the last sentence coming out of her mouth in a barely audible whisper. 

Her eyes were glued to the floor in embarrassment, her short hair now covering her face. She heard a scoff “I’m Yeojin Im, you have luck I’m polite but I’m not interested, I have enough friends already. And don’t worry about the circumstances, I'll get it sorted out” 

She looked up in astonishment, Haseul was taken aback by Yeojin's words no being able to do something other than watch her leave the place, she felt a little hurt and mortified, did Yeojin hated her? 

She could only blame her situation on the bad luck that followed after her to wherever she went, the mixed up with the dorms could only blamed on that as she was sure she requested for a room for herself, as she always did. 

×× 

The loud knocking on the door would have annoyed anyone pretty easily, but for Vivi that wasn’t the case. Before she even started making her way to the entrance of her small dorm, she already knew who was on the other side, a sight left her lips as she took in the sight of a mad Yeojin in the middle of the hall. 

“Is it that bad?” Vivi asked while gesturing to the younger that she could step inside. 

“She stared at me” the girl huffed making her way into Vivi's couch to take a sit on it, the older following close behind after shutting the door behind them. 

“Creepily?” Vivi sounded a little worried as she decided to stand in front of her leaning on one of the close walls in the tiny room. 

“No! Like if she was admiring me or something” a disgusted expression on Yeojin’s face as she said those words. “What am I? A painting on the wall?” 

Vivi looked at her youngest friend confused “don’t you look at other girls from your grade just like that all the time?” 

“It’s different! She was right in front of me and she even dared to talk to me once I called her out for it” Yeojin really seemed upset at the interaction but she couldn’t figure out just why. 

She knew Yeojin enough to be aware that the girl was really hard to get through, they wouldn’t even be friends if it wasn’t for the intervention of the authorities of the school that forced her to choose a group to be with. Jinsoul, Yves and herself were really surprised when the girl with buns on her hair started approaching them, asking Hyunjin if she could join the group after a while. Yeojin had a reputation for being mean towards strangers, taking a long time for people to gain her trust. 

It took time but after a few months the group managed to help the younger to warm up to people, helping her approach those who we’re good and letting her prank those who acted like delinquents. They never questioned her being just glad that she wasn’t alone anymore, they were always there to help her and get her out of bad situations, the worst case that the group had to dealt with was when Yves introduced them to Olivia a year later. 

Vivi paced around the room for a moment letting the memories of last year surface in her mind, it had been hell for a couple of weeks as countless pranks, teasing and glares were exchanged. It all changed when it was discovered, by accident, that Olivia too was an alpha, Yeojin starting to show her the same respect she had for Hyunjin. From there outwards the girl managed to be nice enough to other people from her class and upper classmates. 

“I don’t see what’s the big deal” she voiced her thoughts feeling confused about all the fuss, but still hoping her confusion wouldn’t anger Yeojin even further. 

“Of course you don’t” she watched as a defeated look washed over the girls face “It’s just hard to get used to new people and not treat them as strangers” her usual obnoxiously loud voice came out in a barely comprehensible whispers as she pursued her lips into a pout “Can I- Can I just stay with you tonight? I don’t feel like facing Haseul anytime soon”. 

“You’re always welcome to crash in here” she stopped pacing around to made her way over the couch were Yeojin was sitting on, putting her arms around her in a tight hug, she felt the girl flinch under her touch but soon enough she reciprocated holding into her even tighter. “But maybe, it’s not that bad, I’ll help you approach her if it’s too much for you to handle” she tried to be as smooth as possible with her words, pulling away slowly from the embrace to look at the youngers face. 

“I don’t want to” there was a frown on her face making the skin on her forehead look all crumply “I- I'll figure out a way to get out of there” even if she tried to sound confident it was evident that she wasn’t, it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself of it. 

“You are lucky I have extra blankets for you to borrow” 

Vivi found it better to leave the topic behind not being the first time Yeojin had come to her in that state. She moved around the place taking out some stuff from her closet and returning with her hands full to an still frowning Yeojin. 

“Are those Hyunjin’s blankets?” as soon as she noticed her face turned bright. 

“Yep, except the tortilla one. That one is a duplicate Jinsoul got while shopping online” Vivi explained accommodating said blankets along with a couple of pillows on the couch. 

“And she gave it to you?” 

“Well, yes” 

“Why not me?!” the girl complained holding onto the blanket “I love this kind of stuff, I feel betrayed” 

“Hyunjin had already given you one of hers with the cute cats pattern on it! You know how they are about being equal with all of us” 

Yeojin huffed remembering how she had left it on her room, she really loved that blanket so much she begged Hyunjin to let her have it, there was something about it that reminded her of the girl’s calmness and made it so much more comfortable to sleep with. She entangled herself in between the blankets snuggling into them like a baby. 

“Alright, sleep tight little frog” Vivi proceeded to plant a soft kiss on her forehead that made her giggle. 

“Goodnight… mom” she responded trying to hold in the laughter that wanted to scape her lips at the last word, squealing when she received a smack on her arm. 

When Vivi walked back to her bed she couldn’t help but wonder if they would be confronting another case like the one with Olivia, and once she got in between the sheets she remembered something _Haseul_ , she let that slip when it was mentioned but that name. Could she be the one that her teacher had said could help her understand more stuff? It was going to give her a big headache all the things she had figure out and they were just about to start the school year. 

×× 

The wind of the forest that blew into her face wasn’t the same as the salty breeze of the ocean but at the moment it was good enough for Jungeun, she needed some peace after the dreams that came hunting her at night that made her feel like the loneliest person on earth when she woke up. It couldn’t be helped the fact that she felt like there was a missing piece on her, something that she longed even if she didn’t know what it was, that feeling of being watched feeling more prominent in the last few days. 

She had been incomplete for a while know, leaving her family behind to protect them and stuff, but right now the empty feeling weighted heavy on her slim body. Only going away when Jiwoo persisted on watching movies together until they felt asleep on each other, she sometimes wondered what would be of her if she hadn't kept contact with her childhood friend. 

_At least her eye hadn’t done that thing_ _for some time now_ , a shaky breath escaped her lips as she leaned against the small mountain of rocks behind her, the cold touch making her feel a little better. Jungeun took a sight of the lake in front of her seeing the clear water that would soon become frozen as the seasons changed, it looked so calm but menacing as she couldn’t guess how things looked inside of it, there was always danger lurking around, of course she didn’t have a fear of the water. She just was being careful. After all she couldn’t forget that she found herself on supernatural territory. 

The cracking of leaves and sticks interrupted the peacefulness of the place alerting Jungeun, her eyes glowing yellow as she took a defensive posture not bothering to get up on her feet in case she had to hide. Hearing hurried steps she was about to get ready to be jumped, but what she didn’t expect was to see a tall blonde girl appear from in-between the big pine trees stopping at the edge of the water, beads of sweat dripping down her forehead sporting a bright smile as she looked at the big lake before her, sparks in her eyes as she did so. 

Her body relaxed, somehow sensing that the girl wouldn’t be a great threat, she stared for a second as she thought of a way to make her presence known as it was obvious the other had not noticed her, she opened her mouth just to let out a gasp as she watched the stranger motioning to pull up her shirt probably getting ready to take a swim in the cold water, the sound making her stop. “Who are you?!” the stranger screeched as she turned to face the brunette with wide eyes. 

“What? I should be the one asking you that” Jungeun asked back with a frown on her face. 

There were a few minutes of silence as Jungeun standed up and shake the dust off her clothes, giving the unknown girl time to compose herself from the shook. Once the brunette was done she looked up to meet the intense gaze of the girl scanning her face like she just noticed something “Kim Lip?” she suddenly asked once her expression softened. 

Jungeun’s jaw dropped at the mention, she looked at the other girl confused as why she knew her “stage name”. 

“A- are you a creep or you too attend Loona Academy?” she looked incredulously as the bright smile returned to the blonde's face. 

“I’m Jung Jinsoul and I think we share a few classes together” the girl shyly introduced herself extending one of her hands for the other to take, which didn’t happen as the other seemed to be frozen in place. 

“My name is Jungeun not Kim Lip, that’s just a nickname from the dance team” 

“That’s a cute name” Jinsoul replied looking away while biting her lip like she wanted to say something else but refrained herself from doing so. 

Jungeun found the girl's attitude endearing, but she rolled her eyes trying to ignore that thought as she huffed “we share some classes and still you didn’t know my real name, how nice of you”. As soon as the complaint came out of her lips, with a harsher tone that she intended, she regretted it immediately watching how the girl’s whole demeanor changed looking down at the ground and kicking some dirt, Jungeun could almost picture the puppy eyes Jinsoul was probably doing. 

“I’m not really good with names if it’s not the ones from my pack or people close to us” she explained as she scratched the back of her neck “I was able to remember you because two of them are in the dance team too and they like to complain” 

“They complain about being on the team?” Jungeun kept up with the questions with an eyebrow raised, totally ignoring the strange situation they were in as wasn’t really allowed for them to be out of the academy in the first place, not to mention it was the day classes where supposed to start for most students. 

Jinsoul immediately jumped out with a panicked expression babbling excuses as to try and make her friend’s look better, the brunette smiling amused at the girl’s antics. They stayed like that talking for a while ignoring everything else as if it didn’t matter how both of them knew the place or if it was mere coincidence that they knew about it. 

They stayed there until they noticed it was getting late and ran back to the academy laughing together as they sneaked back in into the building, taking separate ways once inside. Luck was in their side as it was really early in the morning and didn’t look suspicious. 

×× 

Something was off, Yerim sensed that since the moment she arrived to the table. She had greeted them all brightly as peer usual when she wasn’t feeling cranky but her friends looked kind of out of it, her eyes laying specially in certain short haired girl, it was their first breakfast together of the semester and usually Haseul sported a big smile while cheering everyone up for their first day back. She looked to be lost in a storm of thoughts silent on her own world, probably worrying about something, Yerim wasn’t stupid, of course she had noticed a change in attitude from her friend since the last day of school last semester. It had something to with what came in the mail, that she was almost sure of.

Her attention was robbed with the sudden quietness of the diner/common space, lifting her gaze to look at Heejin founding her staring in the opposite direction keeping her eyes glued to something. She did so as well, turning her head on hopes of founding whatever the alpha was looking so attentively at.

It wasn’t hard to do so since the cause of the silence in the room paced by their table, Olivia’s pack. She knew her from class as they shared most of them and thanks to the dance team, even if they had never interacted before, Yerim looked in awe as her long black hair flowed with her as she walked through the place. _Did her pack make the same show as they?_ She questioned herself feeling mesmerized at the strong presence of the girls, both of them were prominent on their side of the academy but she hadn’t or didn’t want to notice how much other students looked up after them.

She returned her attention to her own table noticing how Heejin was still looking at the group, being the only one of them staring at the other pack intensely. Her friends were really a mess and it showed but anyone keep without saying something, which was frustrating for the really observing Yerim.

“Yah, Jeon Heejin! Don’t tell me you still have a thing for the star athlete” a smirk on her face as she teased in hopes of getting everyone else talking too.

Everyone else in the table looked at the bewildered girl, Gowon with her signature eyebrow raised questioning her friend that managed to divert Yerim's attention for a second.

“I don’t and never had” Heejin defended herself surprising the group as she didn’t stutter in her words “why would you ever think that?” asked the girl with a scoff.

So different from the girl she met just two years ago, lately it didn’t fail to amaze Yerim as she suddenly changed in the middle of the school year, passing through the glass doors of the practice room as completely different person unlike the sweet, goofy and sometimes clumsy girl she bumped into in her very first day. Now, those days seemed long gone as her attitude hardened a bit, making her look a little more like a fuckboy than the straight A's student she was.

“You stare at her a lot, I just guessed you might have liked her” Yerim shrugged as if nothing, even if on the inside her ached a little.

“How did you know I was even looking at her?” as the question left her lips the girl could already feel like she was trouble, pissing of an alpha, even if it was of her own pack, was **never** a good idea “I could have been looking at literally anyone else, maybe you’re the one staring at her”

“Enough!” Haseul intervened looking at the girls with sad eyes “You both are acting like idiots right now” she scolded in a hushed tone as to not attract unwanted attention.

“Oh, so you hate Hyunjin?” Jiwoo jumped out of her thoughts as someone approached, startling everyone else.

The question came out of a blue haired girl lips, it was nothing more and nothing less than one Shin Ryujin who could be both described as the kindest and most reckless person on earth. She was also good friend’s with Heejin and naturally of her pack too.

“I don’t!” a now annoyed Heejin refused glaring at her friend.

“Good, because she’s my friend too and don’t want to have to choose sides” Ryujin just shrugged off the intense glare looking unbothered as always “what's up with the sad face?” she turned to question Haseul, who oddly wasn’t minding the intrusion.

“My roommate hates me” was the only answer she gave, sighing in defeat as now all the attention of the table was on her.

“How's that? Have you talked to her?” a worried Ryujin asked.

“I did talk to her but she got pissed off, I learned her name but it doesn’t matter now because she stormed out saying she would get the situation fixed” Haseul had hidden her face in her hands leaning on the table to rest her head against it, something didn’t add up.

“Did you do something to piss her off?” Heejin was about to jump Yerim but the nod from the older girl made her stay in place. “It was a joke, what exactly happened?”

“She caught me staring like an idiot.”

Some jaws dropped with eyes wide open, while others like Jungeun were trying to hold in the laughter. “Are you serious? She got mad at you being gay?” The brunette couldn’t help laughing at her friend with an astonished expression.

“It’s not like that!” The girl was quick to point out, raising her voice a little more than intended taking her hands out of the way just to put them back covering her embarrassment when she realized her mistake, Heejin having to do her thing and growl towards curious stares.

“Umm... alright, name?” Ryujin questioned once more positioning herself on the growling girl’s lap like it was the most common thing but soon enough, she received a slap on the wrist. “Hey! I’m just trying to figure out if we have to take care of a home of phobic”

“Ugh, using twitter slang doesn’t make you look cooler.” The girl shrugged ignoring the girl above her.

“Im Yeojin, if I heard right.” Haseul answered relentless wanting to leave the topic be with a huff, “what takes you here Ryujin?” she finally acknowledged the intrusion provoking a frown on the other short haired girl, a pout forming on her lips as she stared into space remembering why she was there in the first place.

“Im Yeojin?!” her plan was interrupted by the hushed exclamation of none other than Yerim, Gowon’s laughter could be heard as Heejin drilled imaginary holes into the head of the youngest within their group with her eyes. “I’m sorry, she’s in some of my classes and she has been anything but nice” she defended herself feeling bad as Haseul sank down more on her misfortune.

Everything went silent on the table for a few minutes until Ryujin shifted her weight on Heejin’s lap with a grimace on her face, gaining a complain as she did. “So, Lia send me as a messenger to invite you to a party in her parents’ house on the nearest town” the girl explained as if it was nothing.

“Your rich girlfriend is inviting people to sneak out of the academy in the first day?” was the first thing that left Gowon's lips in the whole morning, “That’s impressive” she too gained a slap on the wrist but from Jiwoo as she seemed to be entertained at the idea.

“Ugh, whatever just text me if you’re going so, we can meet somewhere in town” the girl once more shrugged it off lazily ending the conversation even if she planned to just stay a little longer to bother Heejin.

However, the sound of someone clearing its throat behind them send shivers down her spine, she jumped out of her friend’s lap immediately looking at her best friend with her signature whiskers smile. Yeji was glaring at her, she wasn’t really mad but it was entertaining to see the younger struggling. “Didn’t Lia give you a job?” She asked coldly making the girl gulp.

“Y- yes, I was just catching up with friends” her eyes fell at the floor while she ruffled her own hair a bit. “I’ll inform the others now” she was about to walk out off, if it wasn’t for the hold on her arm.

“I was joking you little dork” Yeji confessed with a big smile on her face changing her whole demeanor from scary to harmless.

“No, you should have left her suffer a little more!” Jiwoo pouted making Yeji laugh, a glare was sent her way too, but she stayed unbothered.

“I couldn’t keep it for longer as the clock is ticking and we have to tell Hyunjin before tryouts for the sports teams start” she explained taking Ryujin hand and intertwining their fingers, a light flush appearing on the latter girl’s face.

“Tryouts? I thought she was already in most of them” Yerim inquired confused, Yeji lowered her head scratching the back of it with her empty hand.

“It’s complicated, there’s rumors about an association with another supernatural inclusive academy,” once again she explained “BBC if I’m not wrong, I think it stands for Block Berry Creatives an elite kind of school” she looked very unsure of it as for now it seemed to be mere rumors.

However, even if it was a loud coughing fit could be heard as someone choked in something at the mention, it didn’t last long for a lot of students to notice but the people around that person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next chapter there's going to be a poll on twt about the party, that's going to influence how the main focus of story is going to start out :3
> 
> Twitter/CuriousCat: Cant_be_hidden
> 
> And remember: be kind!


	3. Where did the party go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things can happend at a party, but was this how they expected the night to go?

All of it felt a little too natural. The sneaking out in the dark, climbing up fences or forcing them open, the coldness of the night biting her exposed skin while she waited for someone looking into the starry sky as she did so; the familiarity given of that made her feel sick to the stomach.

Cursing under her breath she hugged herself not really feeling cold, sinking her nails into the fabric of her black bomber jacket uncomfortably. An unaware Hyunjin rested her back in an old jeep as they waited for the other two to appear, to Jinsoul the girl was like a living star that shinned so brightly every time the corners of her lips curled up to stun her with a shy smile. She founded calmness in observing her taking in the beauty her friend was with the neatly white neck of her shirt pocking out the black knitted sweater with red strips around the edges a plain black skirt that covered a good portion of her thighs, and white converse. 

Jinsoul found herself biting her  lower  lip  with worry, the girl looking a little too innocent for a party.  She had to remind herself that this wasn’t going to be like the ones she used to attend three years ago, the thought of them making her crawl on her own skin , while also reminding herself that there was nothing to worry about.

“Who are you looking so cute for?” the blonde asked teasingly  trying to distract herself  from t he  increasing uneasiness in her body.

Hyunjin looked at her  surprise being taken out of her deep thoughts so  suddenly , eyes wide as she did so before a small smile settled in her lips “Umm… I didn’t see the point on dressing up, we’re mostly chaperoning  Yves and Olivia to this point” she shrugged off as if it had been a silent agreement .

But for Jinsoul it had clicked on her just now how she didn’t look really fanatical of the whole thing in the first place, which made sense knowing Hyunjin’s cat like personality, so now Jinsoul felt a little dumb “So basically, you’re only going because your friend invited you?” she played it cool in an attempt to keep alive the conversation.

The black haired nodded looking down at the floor, Jinsoul could only guess the girl was embarrassed as she didn’t get to see her face  “ and also because I wanted to make sure you were okay too, Yves seemed a little too enthusiastic about this and her and Hyejoo are kind of a package deal”

A little laugh left the elder’s mouth “that’s cute” a genuine smile adorning her face as she got to watch this time how red Hyunjin’s cheeks got at the compliment thanks to the younger shooting a shy smile to her, that left in sight her adorable canines making it even more memorable.

“Now , I’m curious, I didn’t think you  were a party person . What made you want to come along? ” 

It was an innocent question but it stirred up her insides, shifting her weight from one foot to the other Jinsoul cleared up her throat before she could speak, feeling like there was a knot forming in it “same as you” she answered honestly.

And it was true she had felt obligated to go the moment the girls affirmed their  assistance but she felt overly cautious about the whole thing, like she wanted to protect her friends of something that had been inevitable for her , so it was a relief that the youngest of them wasn’t really into social events like  that which was greater  as Vivi offered to stay too to keep an eye on  her, which made her feel a little better .

A big smile forming on her lips as she recalled how the two didn’t waste time to make the occasion into a sleepover in their dorm, for some reason, promising they would stay awake until they went back so all of them could wake up together and have a big breakfast before classes. She wished she could have stayed too, that they all did. Sleeping over at her's and Hyunjin’s place talking about their day and how good or bad classes were, like they did frequently.

_ That’s how thing _ _ s were  _ _ supposed to be, right? _

But there she was,  about to drive  two thirds of her friend group  into the house of a stranger full of teenagers and potential dangers, it shouldn’t be a big deal but it was. At least for her.

××

They were probably late , arriving at what Haseul could only guess was midnight as darkness reigned upon  the woods on their way to the place , blaming they lack of punctuality  on their friends who couldn’t get it together in time . She didn’t waste time and stepped into the unfamiliar house with one goal in mine, at the beginning of the day she had been filled with sadness but  as it progressed  that feeling w as replaced by  an  inexplicable anger .

Even if she had second guessed coming, by the end of her last class Haseul had been more than sure that there was no way she could stay in the dorm feeling eternally miserable because she couldn’t figure out what was so bad in her that someone could hate her as much as her roommate did, even if she wasn’t really sure about it. She knew her actions were erratic; this wasn’t the sweet and caring girl her friends had met a long time ago. _This was what he wanted her to be._ She already had a lot of things on her mind to try and care about her actions for the night, wanting to forget for a moment that there was something coming her way and she didn’t feel ready for it.

It was impossible for her to get drunk but that didn’t stop her from taking cup after cup of unknown liquid that only made the back of her throat slightly burn from time to time, she wasn’t in the right state of mind to acknowledge the fact that even if the alcohol didn’t affect her, her stomach was going to get upset anyway. She was too far gone into a spiral to even care.

××

It wasn’t that bad, from the front of the huge house things looked pretty chill nothing really out of the ordinary. While driving to the location Jinsoul acknowledged the fact that the plans for the night we’re pretty well thought out as the house was close enough to the forest for the students to go back without much trouble, ‘ _lucky Lia_ _’_ she thought remembering how hard it used to be for her to sneak out and come back, always feeling like she went to the other side to the world once she sank into the mattress of her room not even caring enough to change clothes as she passed out.

But once inside she felt like time went slowly, music feeling her ears and the smell of a mixture of alcohol and sweat hitting her nose, it was overwhelming.  Jinsoul knew better, she could have  tuned down her enhanced senses but something was stopping her, scanning the place with her  eyes things felt worse as she could  swear, she saw a tall brunette walking around.

_ It couldn’t be  _ _ her;  _ it could had been anyone but her paranoia was getting the best of her. S he could have lost it just then if it wasn’t for a squeeze in her hand  that  cleared everything and helped her focus , Hyunjin looked at her expectantly inviting her further into the place , their other two friends already too far gone into the house . Reluctantly she followed along taking deep breaths as she did, trying to steady her heartbeat  to not alarm their alphas.

But her mind ran wild as sh e couldn’t stop herself from thinking about the girl with the cute moles on her  face, Myoui Mina invading her every thought  like it used to be. The girl would have laughed  at Jinsoul for being so hesitant of their surroundings, but she wasn’t there and Jinsoul was supposed to stop thinking about her . 

Jinsoul felt like she had gone back to the past as she remembered vividly her days with the older, she was doing her best to only focus on the memory of Mina but it was a little hard as she was used to being three. She missed the breeze that would caress her face every time they would scape to some beach as if it was the most normal thing to do, the disappointed looks of chauffeurs and other servants as they watched how spoiled the girls had become, always blaming it on their cold hearted parents who did a poor job on raising them. Jinsoul always felt disgusted at herself when she remembered the way they did fun of the elders even if they were the ones trying to take care of them when it was clear their own parents wouldn’t.

The countless parties the three attended came to mind too as she walked through the big house, lights of different colors  reflecting on every surface,  the  rise and fall of the rich musketeers , as they were known as. It stung on her chest every time she thought about it, remembering how drunk in power she had felt  when she throw  money at people and stepped over them like some insect.

_It_ _hurt,_ thinking of the fall out, how things ended up for them. Mistakes had been made before but that night, Mina and her should had known better being the older ones, but they were blinded by thoughts of being invincible as they felt like they standed on top of the world with gold and diamonds to spare. Jinsoul didn’t even had the courage to look at the youngest at the eyes feeling too guilty to do anything other than send an apology letter.

Surprisingly, after everything that happened there was not bad feeling between them, just the mutual agreement of acting like nothing ever happened which ended up leaving the blonde feeling void of emotion for a while, making it hard not to fall into old habits, for the first time in her life feeling like she deserved to be an omega. But that didn’t last long though as meeting Hyunjin and Yves felt like a breath of fresh air, her friends helped putting the pieces of a broken Jinsoul back to where they belonged.

_ Even if she didn’t let them know that. _

××

Maybe they were a little early to the place, that should be it, otherwise Hyunjin didn’t know how she had been gone from talking about the how tryouts went with Jinsoul to suddenly be in the middle of a crowd of people by her own. She panicked a little when the blonde was out of sight, peassing around what she could only guess was the living room while doing her best to avoid bumping into people to much, the place had a red hue to it which made the scenery a little chaotic seeing as more and more teens and young adults engaged into typical party games… and other activities.

The place was probably really loud by now, she couldn’t tell as her focus was on trying to separate the voices she heard to try and find her friends. A laugh that sounded like Olivia’s echoed in her mind making her heart skip a beat, it was just a second and she lost it. This was supposed to be easy, why was it being so hard right now? Hyunjin wondered around a bit more until she stopped herself at the sight of flowy dark strands of hair, that could be her friend but it felt like a Déjà vu.

Certainly, now she felt really worried, following the dark-haired person a million of questions popped up in her head. Hyunjin’s instinct told her to stop but she couldn’t, curiosity rising as she wanted to know who was the woman behind the blurry face of her dreams, was it Hyejoo after all? It couldn’t be as she had appeared on her dreams before and her face was clear as they day.

One hand reached for her arm at the same time the girl took a step back, Hyunjin’s arms ending up surrounding the stranger's body who stumbled a little more before steading up with her help , standing before head with her back pressed into her front . Hearts beating and sparks flying, eyes turning grey as flashes of what could be a tomorrow stormed down in front of Hyunjin.

“I’m sorry” a deep voice spoke up apologizing interrupting the images that flowed through the taller girl’s mind, eyes turning back to normal but leaving behind a heavy feeling growing on her chest. _‘_ _So, it was someone else_ _’_ she thought not recognizing the voice.

Lowering her head to look at the girl that she still held in her arms she felt  star struck by the beautiful face even if by doing so a strong smell of alcohol invaded her system “do you need a ride back home?” was the first thing that left her lips, not really knowing how to act in these  kind of situations , assuming  the girl was drunk off her ass.

Hyunjin heard clearly the gasp that left the unknown girl ’s lips, eyes wide open. “K- Kim  Hyu \- Hyunjin" the girl stuttered confusing her. Did she know her?

Words were about to come out of her mouth when  her attention was adverted, a scream ringing from the other side of the house. The sound  made her blood turn cold, people starting to  frantically move around them,  her friends came to  mind while she pressed the girl’s body against her own  without noticing , u ntil a yelp came out of the raven-haired girl.

“We have to get out of here”  the word s felt tangled in her tongue, dazed  thoughts running through her mind as she tried to push down the flashes of  future memories coming to her.

××

It seemed like she would have a sleepless night as Jiwoo had been rolling around in her bed for what seemed like hours before finally deciding to go over to Gowon’s room, finding it empty, lying down between the blonde's sheets and smelling the pillows the scent of pineapple and hair products hitting senses with familiarity. Her hands clenched onto the soft fabric holding it tightly to her chest, Jiwoo regretted letting her go but she, herself, couldn’t be there, leaving Jungeun to hang out with the others didn’t seem right as she had left her best friend hanging before just to go and guard their young friend a lot more than she would be proud to admit and she knew soon would be a sensitive time as the month was ending already. It was the least she could to bring comfort to her childhood friend.

Her heart ached as the weird feeling on her stomach didn’t faint, maybe she was just being over protective but she trusted her gut, something was clearly wrong and she just couldn’t put her finger on what exactly. It was just a party, she knew Heejin would protect them not matter what. Jiwoo just wished she could have gone too; it wasn’t like she would be of much help if danger happened but that would have made her feel much more at peace. Knowing she could put her life on the line for someone else.

With tears on her eyes Jiwoo rested her head on top of the pillow watching the night sky through the window of Gowon’s room.

“Just be safe” she whispered into the air.

××

Heejin had been drinking all night since the moment she put a foot on the place, she of course went to greet Ryujin and her friends but other than that it was just her  and the red cup in her hand. She did it for fun, because she enjoyed the burning sensation on her throat knowing that was the only thing she was going to feel as her kind wasn’t able to get  drunk.  So, it really  didn’t feel right when things around her started moving around slowly , she looked into the cup  stirring  its contents  spinning her wrist as she did so.

It was hard to focus but when she did her grip weakened  and the cup spilled into the floor , her dazed mind didn’t let her think  clearly so she acted on instinct  looking around to try and find the stairs that could get her out of the basement,  bumping into people while she made her way there.

Her feet moved  fast but every step was clumsy, it felt like hours had passed when she finally found herself in the first floor, probably looking crazy as ever as her head  moved from side to side looking for someone.  Everything  around her spun  rapidly , but Heejin wouldn’t stop going , panic flowing through her body even if she couldn’t  realize what was happening .

She was barely able to keep herself up as she bumped hardly into someone, taking a step back and crashing her back into somebody else. A pair of arms surrounding her as she tried to find balance, mouthing an apology she waited a second for the stranger to let go of her but when that didn’t happen, she forced herself around. Looking upwards she let out a small gasp as long dark hair came into sight and cat like eyes meet hers, but the girl’s gaze wasn’t on her she realized soon enough.

Heejin looked in  awe the greyish  glaze that went over what probably where  perfectly brown eyes , curiosity poking her brain as  it was just a glimpse that  l asted a few seconds before going back to normal. She watched as  her lips moved but wasn’t able to caught any words, Heejin could only stare mesmerized.

Hyunjin’s name slipped of her own lips suddenly feeling like she was in some kind of dream, once again she wasn’t able to focus thanks to the cloudiness of her mind. There was buzzing going around but words weren’t understandable, Heejin just stared the girl holding her struggle mouthing something to her that she wasn’t able to understand.

Then  again, her eyes flashed grey  on and off, a frown appear ing i n Heejin’s face  as it happened.  She was let go but she took one of the girl’s hands  making her look down on Heejin, their  sights met and it felt like everything slowed down, faces so close  she could feel Hyunjin’s  minty breath  against her skin . Maybe it wasn’t the best moment to do what she had dreamed to do  for some time now, but she couldn’t help herself  as she ended the distance between them finally uniting her lips with the ones of the girl everyone else  swearer was her rival .

Her heart jumped with joy  inside her chest  when she felt  the girl reciprocate her actions, their lips dancing together for what felt hours only to be interrupted by reality when she heard Yerim  screaming her name.

××

Yerim was left to wonder around on her own, Heejin and Haseul left to god knows where and Gowon ditched her for a dance competition some drunks were having, the house had gotten a lot more chaotic that she expected. Her head feel like spinning with the amount of people that was there all crowded into the same space, she got worried for a moment when she bumped into a panicked Lia as someone had sprayed the word about the party and a bunch of unknown people had crashed in.

Fortunately, Yeji was there to help calm her down assuring both girls about how it was normal for those kind of things to happened and that if things got out of hand Ryujin and Yuna would scare the people out, Yerim chuckled at the thought of the freshman trying to scare someone with her cute face. The reunion didn’t last long, the host telling her it was okay if she wanted to rest in one of the rooms upstairs, so she did.

She didn’t expect to see someone  invading  the place further, but that only made her remember she didn’t go to this kind of events often , it was a bit shocking to open one of the doors only to find a group of people  playing to spin a bottle. Yerim flinched at the  herbal like odor that came out of the place a cloud of smoke barely visible in the room,  she closed the door feeling embarrassed . With a sight she came to the realization she wasn’t really enjoying  the p arty.

Trying to retrieve  from the p revious awkward situation she ended up colliding with someone  taller than her, at this point Yerim was getting annoyed wanting nothing more than to flee the place. She was about to tell the person  off but her throat felt suddenly dry when she looked up, seeing blonde  locks  and dark brown eyes looking back at her ,  she got lost  i n the girl's gaze  feeling an inexplicable familiarity in them that left her speechless. 

“I’m so sorry” the girl apologized  moving quickly to check on  her and make sure she was in one piece still.

“It’s okay” Yerim managed to say taking one of the girl’s hands in her own  “I’m Choi Yerim , I should be the one apologizing since I wasn’t looking were a was going”

The blonde’s eyes went from her dreamy sight to their connected hands, Yerim expected  her  to pull away  but instead of that she  took hold of her  leading both of them close to a wall so they wouldn’t  be in the way. A side smile appearing her lips  swiping Yerim more off her feet.

“Hi Yerim, I’m Jinsoul and I’m still sorry about bumping into you”

“Ugh, I told you it’s okay. You look really pretty tonight” where did the confidence to talk like that came from? She couldn’t be sure, her ears turning red at the realization of the words that came out of her mouth.

She could had expected the girl to be weirded out by her words but no, she actually seemed to enjoy the compliment smiling even more brightly “That’s nice of you, thank you. You look pretty too” the little chuckle that came out of her made Yerim's heart feel light with happiness, shinning her signature smile that could fight the sun for its job.

Jinsoul looked at every detail on the girls face, she kind of reminded her of  Hyunjin at that thought soon enough realization washed over her as she remembered what she was supposed to be doing “Umm, I’m looking for my friends, have you seen a black-haired girl that looks like she could be a kitten?” the girl with purple hair could only laugh at the description,  shaking her head as she didn’t remember seeing someone like that “Then maybe a short haired girl that’s around my height, she probably was with a girl that look like she could kill someone” she kept trying to describe her friends to the cute stranger finding it harder than it should “Oh, and her mouth looks like a triangle” 

Something popped up in Yerim’s mind, her mouth slightly open as she recognized the girl in front of her “Are you from Loona Academy?!” her voice loud enough to surprise the blonde _‘second time in the same day'_ she thought “Because that sounds like Olivia from the double x pack” she did the hand gesture of making a cross with her fingers.

Now Jinsoul felt embarrassed and a little worried that she would have to handle some weird admirer , but that didn’t seem like the case as the girl hadn’t jumped her yet. 

“Yes , that’s her. Have you seen her?”

“Nope, but I can help you  find them” Yerim offered shyly “if that’s okay, of course ”

There was this feeling blooming inside Jinsoul after seeing Yerim give her puppy eyes, that in some way was familiar to her, like maybe they knew each other from before even if she could swear, she would be able to remember seeing such angelical face. She nodded intertwining their arms together just when a thought creeped into her mind, watching the girl from the corner of her eye Jinsoul couldn’t help thinking about when she used to feel like someone was with her sometimes, a presence that matched this girl’s energy most of time.

She always wondered what it was, how did it  happen, but it couldn’t be. She always blamed the sensation on the  consequences of past actions , this didn’t change anything.

××

Shoots rang into the distance, loud footsteps blending with their own. The forest wasn't quiet anymore as heavy breathing and hits  were heard; how much people were after them? Everyone had scattered around in the  night, multiple glowing eyes were seen. Luck wasn't on their side, yells of pain and war roared around them as they tried to run away, growling and piercing screaming filling the air.

Everything went too fast for they to react, Hyunjin still held into a struggling Heejin while a purple haired Yerim followed along clinging into Jinsoul's body as they ran, the alpha trying to look around in hopes of finding the rest of her pack. A quick glance into both girls made her wonder in fear when she questioned the hold they had to each other, the thought of one of them being injured already making her heart ache.

Luckily, Sooyoung wasn't too far away running along with Hyejoo, beside them there were two other people,  Chaewon and Haseul falling a little behind. The end of the forest was close but before they could even try to reach it a sound pierced through the night , lights flashing on and off as everyone flinched  attempting to avoid the sound by covering their ears. 

They were at the mercy of the people hunting them, weakened by their clever equipment. For some of them it felt like the end, tears falling down as howls tried to pierce too through the sound.

It was a do or die situation and they couldn’t go down without a fight; a roar was heard. Hyunjin screamed the fellow alpha's name seeing glowing red eyes and fierce pointy fangs threatening the unknown, claws punctured through hard armor and skin but soon enough another shoot ringed. A growl of pain and a few explosions went off before everything became suddenly silent.

Back into the darkness, some light shone over them the moon  raised tall in the sky, Sooyoung lied down in the ground holding into her shoulder with a pained expression, Hyejoo held onto her with shook .

There was no time to just  stay  and digest the situation so even if  Sooyoung had been shoot they had to keep on moving ,  Jinsoul took the lead of the group guiding them through the forest . Hyejoo was able to collect herself as a  trembling Haseul put her hand on her shoulder  reminding her that they weren’t safe yet, while moving  most of them  had the same question lurking through their minds, what had just happened?

××

When the door slammed open and a bunch of people stormed into the room it was just natural for the two sleeping girls to jump up alarmed at the sudden disruption in the dorm, it wasn’t like they expected the night to end like that as they watched with wide eyes how their friends entered with a bleeding Yves that looked paler than ever, her black shirt sticking to her skin being tainted with splashes of a brownish red. The tension in the place could be cut with a knife as the newcomers settle down around the spacious living room, for Yeojin it didn’t go unnoticed the presence of a few strangers in the room glaring at the intrusion of her roommate in what she considered a safe place.

“What the hell happened?!”  Vivi exclaimed  worry painted all over her face as she approached the group.

“Hunters” Yves hissed sitting on the big couch beside a worried Olivia, beads of cold sweat trailing down her face “It probably was a set up or something” it was mortifying the way the girl was trying to fish out the bullet from her shoulder with her bare hands, claws diving into the wound in an attempt to get rid of the foreign object inside her body.

“Stop that!” Hyunjin called out grabbing her hand  and struggling a bit as Yves was acting up, looking really out of it.

“I can’t heal at least it’s out!”  It seemed really painful, but everyone could tell just by looking at the girl that  it wouldn’t be  the case .

“No, it won't” a deep voice  said from the floor , a girl with dark hair  looked to be in a similar state than Yves but there was no wound in sight “ the bullet was probably poisoned like the drinks were” she stated  grunting afterwards as she tried to find a comfortable position om the ground.

“ Oh god, Heejin!”

Yeojin head  had never  turn so fast in her life, eyes darting from her roommate to the girl  that backed her out when she got in trouble . Yerim hurried up towards her friend who looked terribly out of breath , just now noticing the presence of her friend in the room. Her heart ached at the sight of  her  classmate  terrified expression , it made her angry to see Yerim like that , fists clenched tightly  resting on her sides.

“If that’s the case it means  the party was a set up” the room  went silent at Jinsoul’s conclusion , it couldn’t be, right? Lia  wouldn’t do something so low, there was no way  the banshee had planned a blood bath with a bunch of hunters.

“No!” the two Jins refused at the same, they were talking about one of their  best friend’s girlfriend, even if it just was an  alleged thing “it would be stupid, she  wouldn’t betray Ryujin like that not to mention she could had put herself at danger too” Hyunjin tried to talk some sense into her friends but everyone seemed  to be considering the possibility.

“Whoever was that did this the Hunters Code has been broken and we need to report it” Haseul intervened her head low avoiding everyone’s stare even if she could already feel someone’s piercing glare on her “we need to get help or our friends won’t be surviving the night” Gowon placed one hand on her shoulder trying to assure her friend just to find her trembling like a wet chihuahua, a gasp came out of her mouth but a quick stare from Haseul made her bite her tongue.

“Alright then” Hyunjin passed around the place for a moment looking for  the aid kit and some other things “Olivia go get Ms.  Kim” she stated while putting the things down around Yves and stunning everyone in the room.

“Our principal?! Are you crazy?!” Jinsoul shouted but quickly regretted it remembering the time.

“What? No! Kim Minji, Olivia’s culinary teacher” Hyunjin explained to the raven-haired embarrassment while putting a clean cloth against Yves open wound, who groaned in pain “She’s close friends with the scary nurse and helps when someone is injured, she can help us”

“ But  I don’t know which number her room is, I can’t  just knock on every teacher's door in hopes of finding it” Hyunjin huffed at Olivia’s words, she was right and they were really screwed.

“Gowon, you know it” Heejin called the blonde out surprising her “go with  her” she ordered trying to look composed.

At that Yves spared the blonde a look that wasn’t acknowledged, eyes going from her to Olivia and even with all the pain she was feeling she worried about those two being alone together, she didn’t expect for her past to come bite her in the ass so soon. Meanwhile, Gowon stayed still with zero expression on her face knowing she couldn’t refuse.

“I’ll go investigate the ITZY pack” Jinsoul stated to Hyunjin and Heejin’s dismay.

××

It was really quiet and  dark after parting way s with Jinsoul, Gowon and Olivia had been left on their own in a really awkward silence walking around  at a fast but careful pace as they didn’t want to  attract to much attention, the air between the two felt thick with tension and Olivia was struggling to  put her finger on it because she didn’t even know this girl and her mind was  already busy worrying about her friend to care too much about it. But she could see Gowon’s body tense up in front of her  while she  led the  way.

Meanwhile, the smaller girl could feel Olivia’s eyes on her like lasers that burned her skin. With every step she took she could feel the blood running through her body getting hotter, anger rising from nowhere. Her chest felt heavy with emotion, a lot had happened in such little time span that she was having a hard time processing everything. So, without realizing it Gowon started to walk faster almost like she wanted to run away.

Olivia  cached up with her, noticing the weird behavior  of the girl,  she could swear the girl was about flee the place and leave her behind . It made her anxious,  already stressed about the whole situation  she reached out a hand to try slow the girl down, ending on them stopping  suddenly , thing that confused Olivia making her worry about potentially startling  Gowon  who probably was already on edge thanks to the previous events. She started approaching her slowly ,  now perceiving the girl’s  trembling form , she looked at her face with fear feeling her heart shatter  when the tears in her eyes shinned  with the light of the moon behind them.

“I’m sorry, are you okay?” Olivia mumbled not knowing what to do with a crying stranger, she removed her hand from the girl’s arm to reposition it over her own in a shy manner.

Gowon didn’t move her head to look at her, she almost looked frozen in place, it took her taking a big breath before she could  say anything  “Why?” her throat felt dry and hard like if it was made of stone making it hard to swallow “She…  choose you” she didn’t even know what she was saying, she  was just trying to understand something she  wasn’t sure about “and still you did that”  her voice sounded small, weak and powerless and she hated it.

“I- I don’t know what you’re talking about”

She could have just started laughing maniacally right there, let out every repressed emotion she held, but she didn’t. Keeping the explosion inside her, Gowon turned to face the raven-haired girl that looked at her puzzled.

“ How are you even an alpha if you go around endangering your friends like that?!”  she yelled in a whisper, wanting jut to scream her lungs out  but holding back as she was aware of her surroundings “ are you  fucking crazy ?! I don’t even know what happened but you could have gotten everyone killed!” there was no time for her to feel  even a little bad for the look on the younger’s face.

“You don’t know, we could have all die anyway. I wasn’t going to go down without fighting”

Now she laughed with pure disbelief, covering her mouth with one hand while tears spilled on her cheeks “Your eyes, stupid. They made us an easy target, we could have just hidden and waited” she knew that wasn’t entirely true, but couldn’t risk revealing more than she already had “it doesn’t matter anymore, let’s get that teacher before Sooyoung actually dies” so with a sigh she went back to walking ignoring how Olivia looked hurt and like a kicked puppy.

It took them a few more minutes to be in front of the correct door, once there Gowon stepped back to let Olivia do the talking feeling already done with the girl. Olivia was left to stare into the door hesitant to approach it as if the metal of it were to become alive and bite her, she moved a little closer pulling forward her hand clenched into a fist towards the door knocking on its surface softly.

Feeling the cold on her  knuckles  she knocked a little harder, stopping almost  immediately as she heard shuffling  from the other side  and soon enough the door opened revealing someone  Olivia wasn’t  expecting  to see  in the early morning. Her nerves spiked up looking into  the cold eyes of  one of the vocal trainers of the academy,  not to mention  the second most feared one , but there was something in those  dark colored orbs that draw her to them and made her heart fluster.

Olivia knew it was time to talk when she saw her raise an eyebrow expecting a good explanation “I- we were looking for Ms. Kim” she internally kicked herself for her trembling voice.

“It’s past your curfew” Olivia was expecting the cold treatment but couldn’t help feeling like a child in front of the elder.

“I know, but we were attacked  and need help” she wanted to look elsewhere  so bad but her eyes  keep watching with fear the expression on the  woman in front of her.

All alarms  fired up  inside Lee Siyeon's brain at the mention of an attack, had something happened in the school and they didn’t know about it?

“What ?! And attack from who?!”  her  high-pitched voice rang in the youngers ears surprising them .

“We can explain later, is Ms. Kim here? A friend was really badly injured”

Siyeon felt like smacking the child and taking her by the ear for  whatever thing she and her friends were up to, she had to restrain herself from doing so as she huffed and went back to get the nice teacher closing the door behind her and coming back a few minutes later with the sleepy blonde.

“Take us to your friend” she demanded hurriedly.

××

Yeojin keep walking around the dorm looking for  whatever thing  Hyunjin would ask her for ,  at this point they were all concerned about how long it was taking for the girls to come back, Yves having passed out a few minutes ago when  Hyunjin used her abilities to relieve some of her pain. The floor around the couch was covered in cloths drenched in dark blood that she was trying to clean up by putting them in trash bags but while doing so she discovered something.

“Hey, are you really okay?” she asked Yerim noticing how she had lost color on her face and keep  touching her right side.

As she expected the girl shrugged off her worry with a wide smile, lucky for  Yeojin she could see right through it. “Come on, let me see” she approached her just to have to struggle to get her to agree to be checked,  Hyunjin and Vivi being  too busy with the bleeding Yves to try to intervene .

Haseul looked at them pitifully from one corner, she kind of wished for the younger to look out for her like that too but she couldn’t figure out why. It felt really strange to watch the interaction unfold in front of her eyes so she felt like an intruder, even though she was in some way.

“Choi Yerim” Heejin called her out drowsily but still glaring at the girl in hopes that she  complied with the smaller girl.

And she did, letting out a sight before pulling up her shirt a little just to let Yeojin see the bleeding wound that she was trying so hard to hide “it’s fine, an arrow grazed my side but it’s not that bad” she tried to smile however looking at Yeojin’s furrowed eyebrows made her lower her head feeling bad for worrying her friend, if she could call her that.

“It’s  not  fine, Yerim”  Yeojin responded harshly, disappointed at the  elder’s behavior “It hasn't  healed , have you stopped to think what does that mean?”

Yerim could only bite her lower lip ashamed, Vivi approached them just to lend a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a bag  of cotton pads to Yeojin “I’ll take care of it but  you  should stop acting  like you don’t matter” a sigh  escaped the smaller girl’s lips “or like everything is always  alright”

Yerim wanted to say something, to deny her words  however she was cu t short by the sound of  a  door opening and revealing two tall figures that could only look  the people inside the dorm in disbelief. Everyone  felt tense at the presence of the older women, already  imagining the amount of trouble they were about to be in.

“I want a explanation, now!” the blonde ordered looking as serious as ever, both Olivia and Gowon standed behind them with her heads hanging low.

Hyunjin took a deep breath, still putting pressure over Yves wound, before answering with a firm tone “We sneaked out to a party at the edge of the town across the first half of the forest, the drinks were tainted, a shoot was heard inside the house so everyone started running away. We almost got caught in the forest by some hunters, Olivia tried to stop them, my friend here got shoot and now we need help because we have suspicions about the bullets being poisoned” she tried to summarize the last few hours as best as she could but her focus was weak, her body feeling strained for the use of her abilities and the lack of sleep. This wasn’t how anyone thought the first day of class would go by.

“ I’m guessing they used  wolfsbane ” the blonde said getting  closer to the  couch to look at the wounded girl , but there wasn’t an answer to her question.

She  felt weirded out about the lack of restrains in the girl, sure the  wound had a faint purplish glow to it but something wasn’t adding up “ Siyeon, look at this” she called for the other teacher who got closer  hesitantly, a frown taking over her face as she looked “Go get Handong and Yoohyeon”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was more complicated to write than I expected, the groups are finally meeting and a lot happened. I already have some stuff planned for the next one but I might take as much time to write it as this one, so in the meantime you can leave a comment or a cc and tell my what you think about.
> 
> Twitter/CuriousCat: Cant_be_hidden
> 
> And as always kindness is appreciated.


	4. The effects of the moon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sky is filled with moonlight, everyone's quiet but the tension is tangible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!  
> This chapter contains some explicit content so, if you don't like that stop reading right now and save whatever bad comment you could have about this kind of stuff to yourself. Thank you!
> 
> You've been warned, please refrain from being a mean ignorant :D

They had been waiting for half an hour in  complete silence , everyone was too anxious to even try  and say a word. The rhythmic sound of the clock above their heads was the only sound  that could be heard in the classroom , which could only make the girls inside it  feel even more impatient as the minutes passed. It felt like an eternity  before their trained ears could hear the echo  of a pair of high heels  approaching through the hallways, the room quickly filled with tension seeing the intimidating figure of a not really tall woman entering.

Automatically, all five girls got up to greet their authority, but it didn’t provoke any emotion in  the woman who looked  immaculate  and unbothered in her black suit. She looked down to the students  without a hint of anger or disappointment,  before bringing a hand to her head and sighing “We have not had the time to think  properly about the  measurements that are going to be taken after what took place two nights ago, I hope you all know that you are lucky the  council of this institution advocated for having  a thorough investigation  rather than to  proceed with an immediate expulsion.”  Taeyeon didn’t fail to look composed , her expression unreadable as she had her arms crossed below her chest while she talked with a firm voice “So, for the time being you will be  attending detention  for the next two weeks, that is until us, the council, reach a conclusion about your case”

The air felt heavy as Yeojin fought herself to keep quiet and not complain about the situation she had been unwittingly involved with, she had to look away with a clear grimace on her face that she tried hard to hide. Aside from her, it seemed like everyone would just accept the punishment without any other complain, but Gowon quickly changed that, scaring a bit the other girls as she raised her hand to get a chance to speak, her brows furrowed with worry. Taeyeon gave her the word quietly opting for nodding her head on the girl’s direction instead of speaking, everyone stared at the blonde afraid of whatever thing could come out of her mouth. 

“What about the others?” her voice came out soft as it’s always been but could be heard clearly “are they going to be okay?” 

All eyes were back on her, concern masked by composed expressions. “They are going to be okay, soon they will be back to their normal activities joining you, both in classes and detention” she couldn’t say more as whatever thing that was really going on was not worthy getting a bunch of students railed up about without having solid evidence or confirmation, even if it was a little late for that. Still, keeping things a secret for the moment felt like the better option. 

Having the involved girls in the attack in front of her made Taeyeon realize how much she dreaded the upcoming meeting with the school's council, sometimes this kind of conflicts made her question the decision of taking the directive position in the academy, she couldn’t find herself regretting doing so, but she wished that for once she could have at least a 5 years strike of everything staying normal and safe. It was just not meant to be, the scale couldn’t be leaning towards one side too long, it always had to find its balance. 

×× 

Jiwoo couldn’t dare to look at her friend’s face, it was making it difficult to keep things under control as it felt like she could explode in rage at any moment, she could only be grateful for Heejin to lay her head low and make it a little bit easier for her to try to process that everyone was okay now. Despite her emotions, she still tried to be the girl her friends were used to all positivity and support, but there was nothing to hide when the smile she put up looked tense like the air between their group every time they came together at the canteen. 

The memory of waking up to a sobbing Gowon was fresh on her mind and it pained her every time she remembered, at some point in the week her brain felt like mashed potatoes because of her nonstop thinking. She had been right, she felt it that night, that something bad was coming their way, so it torn her apart to think she could have done anything to change her friends' fate even if it was impossible. 

Thinking of what could had been wasn’t of any help, leaving her to feel mad at herself for not acting up according her instincts. For the last couple of days, she couldn’t help feeling half alive while walking through the hallways of the academy as keeping herself at bay was taking up all of her energy. She felt so helpless. 

“Can we talk?” Heejin had stopped her in the middle of her way to the choir room, those three words made it so her thoughts ceased as she froze in place. _No_ , she wanted to say but no sound came out of her mouth. 

There was no answer, yet she soon enough felt herself being dragged towards and emptier hall. Her body tensed up; she didn’t feel ready to confront the alpha but there she was. 

“Look at me” Heejin ordered at no avail “Please, look at me” she pleaded, her voice starting to sound shaky. 

Jiwoo could only stare at the floor, her nails digging into the skin of her palms as she clenched her fists, it felt hard to breath the same air that the younger girl. It had been almost a week since the last time she talked to her best friend, in all that time she felt conflicted, she couldn’t hate Heejin or blame her about what happened. She came to realize later that she was actually mad at herself, for not being there and it angered her that she would have been helpless. 

_She wouldn’t be able to help her friends if they were dead because of her._

But then the knowledge that the girl had gotten intoxicated instead of acting up and taking care of her group came to mind and it didn't sit well with her. The tears that were probably forming in Heejin’s eyes, she could imagine them clearly. An itch on her throat made her flinch, Jiwoo felt like a match falling into a puddle of gasoline, combusting as soon as she touched the flammable liquid. Erratic thoughts stormed her brain torturing it until she got a headache, hands clenched hardly into the skin tearing it apart with sharp claws. 

“I can’t” The soft sobbing of her friend echoed through her mind and just helped fuel the fire that roared inside. “I have to think about them, protect them and you just threw that out of the window” warm tears started forming on her own eyes as she spoke in a low voice “I can’t trust you if you are not ready to own up, it was your faith and you’re here acting like a child. What kind of alpha are you?” 

That was enough, a loud slap was heard through the hallway before the raven-haired girl walked away looking even less composed than before. Salty drops of water stained Jiwoo’s face but she didn’t even try to go after her, to apologize, she just wanted to be far away from here. 

×× 

It didn’t fail to amaze her every time she looked around her dorm and her eyes got fixated to that one corner of the room from which there were a couple of metal bars coming in and out of the wall creating a protruding arch on it, beneath which there was a neatly rolled pile of chains. They had a purpose to be there, she wasn’t dumb. But still, it didn’t matter how many times she saw that, it always weird her out. 

Olivia had been taught to control her more feral side ever since she was a child, so for her it felt unnecessary to have that kind of stuff in her room. She complained about it at first almost looking for a way to get rid of it, but she soon had learned from Yves that it was obligatory for it to be there _‘safety reasons'_ the older had dismissed her complains during lunch some time ago, those two words were engraved on her brain since then. 

She hadn’t touch or got close to the chains since she started attending the academy, she avoided them almost like a plague as if being in contact with them would burn her skin. But now, there she was. Contemplating the cold metal in her hands, Olivia had been beating herself up all week, the image of Gowon's teary eyes as she told her about been chosen by someone torturing her mind, while the guilt of being helpless when Yves got shot ate her insides. Her wrist felt tingly, the rage manifesting on her body on the form of the blood boiling and lighting her up like a wild fire. 

A week after that night the memories of most of it had become a blur in her mind, she vaguely remembered dancing with Yves and being surrounded by a lot of people, blonde hair flowing in the air as the older stopped for a moment to observe the stranger, but she couldn’t make out the face of the person anymore. Then, everything went really fast; the screaming and the running, the short haired person that helped them reunite with her friends, that later she learned her name was Haseul. Things only slowed down once inside the forest; she still had the ghostly feeling of her blood running to her ears as she felt like her eardrums were about to explode. 

The rest she had blocked on her mind, or at least she tried to, Olivia often found herself cuddled up in that corner with tears running down her face as the memories tortured her. She felt like a disappointment, Gowon’s words replaying inside her head like a broken record. 

And sadly, for her, that only meant that they were right and she was completely wrong, thinking she could be better than those who raised her when she wasn’t even close to be it, maybe it would had been for the best if she had stayed. 

She was losing her mind, drowning herself in her own pity. Words being chanted through her hears while she closed her eyes and bit her lips until blood poured out of them, disgrace. That was all she was, Olivia could never forget those who looked at her and made her  feel like a small bug that could  easily be crushed under a shoe.

×× 

Whatever thing that happened that night was just the first indication that something even worse was coming. That was why the six women were now reunited in a conference room in one of the four security towers that surrounded the outside of the academy, the two pairs of people representatives of each side of the campus were seated around the table looking out to the directive of the place who was walking from side to side in front of a big white board. Kim Taeyeon, the protegee of the founder of Loona, was still trying to process everything that occurred the night before. 

There was no way they could let the entirety of the students find out about the apparent threat, rumors about the party were already inevitable, but as long as the reality about the event remained as something only a few knew about everything would be fine. 

“We need to report the incident to the board” Siyeon broke the silence feeling a little impatient, the blonde besides her glaring daggers at her as she talked “What? You saw it, they broke the code and probably are planning something” 

“We don’t have concrete evidence yet” Minji argued looking like she wanted to strangle Siyeon. "Handong and Yoohyeon are working very hard to figure out what was the poison used in the party, we should be focusing on investigating what's going on so we can act up properly " 

“But there was an attack and is no way anyone can deny that” she quickly pointed out “Don’t tell me you don’t remember how everyone looked that day.” 

“I can see Siyeon’s point” a short haired brunette added, Im Nayeon head counselor of the Eclipse dorms to be exact “Poor Yuna looked really horrified once we got a hold of them” 

"See! Our students are in dan-"

Siyeon’s words got interrupted when Taeyeon hit the table with her hands leaning against it to everyone’s surprise “I understand where are you coming from, but Minji is right, Lee. We should investigate further before sending the report, if we were to alert a bunch of supernatural creatures like that every time something happened, havoc would break lose” 

For Siyeon was still finding it to be a little impressive how stubborn the older could be, more frustrating than anything actually. “For me it sounds like you’re trying to avoid having to talk to BoA” she huffed moving away the black strands of hair that covered her chiseled face exposing a green eye that contrasted with her other brown colored one. 

“Before we continue discussing the possibilities at hand about how to proceed with the hunters, we should focus on what to do with the students involved” Jihyo cut in the conversation with clear exasperation at the way the meeting was going. A loud sight escaping her mouth as she noticed only ten minutes had passed since they started. 

Only then, Taeyeon finally allowed herself to take a sit in one of the padded chairs that surrounded the big table, tapping continuously the dark wood with the tip of her fingers as she tried to push all of her worries away to focus on the students she had seen early on the week. Her nerves were still on point, she couldn't just expel them all and let them out in the open to become easy targets. In times like this Taeyeon missed having her wife on the council, even if it was just to bring her comfort every time she felt uneasy about the topic of a meeting. 

So, when the door to the conference room slid open, she looked up with hopeful eyes only to encounter a really tall figure with short brown hair. Although she felt disappointed, it was inevitable for a lazy smile to cross her face once she saw her _friend_ “Choi we are on the middle of something” Taeyeon pointed out gesturing to the other people in the room. 

Sooyoung seemed unfazed by the fact she had interrupted a meeting of the all mighty academy’s council, as she used to jokingly called it. A smile rested on her face as she mouthed the words ‘I know’ to the elder with a playful manner provoking the other woman to roll her eyes. 

“I was listening through the hallway and got curious” she admitted, to almost no one’s surprise. “Wasn’t the obvious course of action to expel the students involved?” 

Taeyeon scuffed at the question that had left the younger’s lips, wanting nothing more than to punch the smile of superiority she sported in her perfect face out of it. The others stayed silent sensing the sudden hostility that could be felt in the air around them, Siyeon looked at the both of them with an entertained smirk while Jihyo seemed worried she was about to witness a murder. 

“Get out, you are not a part of the council anymore” the firmness on her voice only added to the atmosphere in the room “We have really important matters to assess for you to just interrupt like that.” At that Sooyoung let out a chuckle, almost making fun of the brunette before shaking her head silently denying the request for her to leave. 

“Let them help with the investigation” 

The suggestion made the temperature of the room drop as everyone inside it froze in place, but Choi had seen the complaints coming even before they started “think about it, they were the ones that witnessed what took place that night it wouldn't harm them more to let them get justice for her friends and fellow werewolfs. And before you all start complaining, I’m not saying we should let them face the hunters by themselves, thing that by the way had happen already” she remarked her words like she was talking to children to the disgust of most of them. “We need eyes and ears on the halls of the academy to make sure everyone is safe” 

“Ugh, for more than I hate it. I can agree with the praying mantis on that” Siyeon said reluctantly, sinking messily on her seat. “The older blonde girl mentioned to us her suspicions about this girl, I think her name was Julia or something, about her probably being the one that contacted the hunters” 

×× 

Yves was worried, really worried. She could tell something was bothering Olivia, it was noticeable as she constantly avoided the group and any other person that walked up to her, Yerim had come to her during the most recent dance practice they had to warn her about the younger's strange behavior during classes, which only made her confirm her suspicions. Did Gowon say something to her? Hyunjin told her all that happened when she was passed out which explained the detention and the piercing glare Siyeon gave her once she woke up. 

The sun had already started to descend when she got on her way towards the younger’s dorm, finally she was able to go after having to endure detention and a painfully long practice which unfortunately Olivia had skipped. She wasn't planning to confront the girl and make her feel even worse than how she probably already felt, she just wanted to be there for her and because of that Yves could only hope she talked to her about whatever thing that was troubling her. 

She knocked on the door a couple times without success, her knocking turning louder every time but there wasn’t an answer from the other side. Yves could hear a heart beating fast inside the place and aside from that there was just silence, maybe she was sleeping but as much as she wanted to believe that, she could sense the distress that emanated from the place. 

A nightmare? It didn’t matter, lucky for her she knew where Olivia hid the spare key of her dorm. There was some space in between the plaque of the dorm number and the wall, the key stayed safe there, attached with a surprisingly strong frog sticker Yeojin gave her as an apology for treating her so badly at the beginning. Seeing that brought a small smile to her face, the memory helping to collect herself as she now felt a little more ready to face whatever thing that waited for her at the other side of the door. 

Inside everything was neatly put in place, glancing over things all of them looked to be fine but it wasn’t until she stepped in that she noticed a black leather jacket tossed in the floor right in front of the small couch in the living room. Yves went to pick it up from the floor to put it somewhere else when she was able to hear grunting coming from the girl’s room. It felt like her heart had stopped at that moment, it suddenly downed on her what was supposed to happen that day and if what she heard was right then she had to do something 

“Hyejoo?” she asked loud enough for her voice to echo through the place, but everything went quiet again. 

The night was falling upon them, she didn’t had much choice now than to stay and make sure Olivia was going to be okay, so she approached the room slowly, careful to not scare the younger with her presence and when she was able to reach Olivia’s exposed room her chest felt tight at the sight of the younger girl sitting on the edge of an untidy bed, breathing heavily as she crunched over herself holding into rusty old chains like her life depended on it. 

It pained her to see her friend so disheveled, by that moment she could tell her presence had been acknowledged as Olivia wasn’t putting effort anymore on hiding her essence or the grunting sound that left her lips, the noise only became louder with each step she took towards her. Deep inside Yves knew Olivia was trying to scare her away just so she could get by on her own, but she refused to give in to her wish as it looked like Olivia was having a rough time keeping herself grounded. 

Once in front of the girl it felt only natural for Yves to kneel on the floor to be almost at the same height even if it meant she had to look up at her, seeing her avoiding her gaze only made the ache in her heart become greater. “I’m here, you don’t need to hide from me” she whispered to Olivia with a soft tone of voice, her goal was to calm her down a bit but she just watched as it seemed her body tensed up even more. 

Her eyes fell upon Olivia’s wrists being uncomfortably surrounded by silver chains that promptly connected to the corner of the room, she had learned the girl to dislike them very much, anyone could have guessed by the painfully way the chains were entangled and held against her usually soft skin, that now sported red marks, that she wasn’t used to them. She reached out a hand but Olivia shacked her head and tried to pull away, almost like she feared Yves touch would burn her skin off, this time Yves didn’t care as she rested both of her hands on top of the girl’s uncovered knees. 

Yves was trying to think of how to proceed, meanwhile Olivia was having a hard time focusing, nails painfully digging into the mattress as to keep herself from losing control, she felt pitiful seeing Yves kneeling on the floor and looking up at her like a troubled child. She knew better than this, but even if she tried to convince herself that she did, reality was far from that statement. And knowing that just added up to all the things she was feeling. 

“I want to help you” their eyes found each other's, Olivia’s flickering from a red glow to the usual dark drown. In Yves gaze something sparked as an idea popped up in her head. 

Yves knew that what she would try could result really badly if she wasn’t able to handle the danger of triggering the girl in front of her, Olivia looked menacing, her body already covered in sweat as she tried hard to control herself but she wasn’t afraid. Playing around with a stressed beast was a known dead sentence, Yves couldn’t help herself choosing her friend’s well-being before her own, the impending tension in the room made it so their heart beats pounded in their ears. Reality fading away through imaginary cracks in the walls. 

She didn’t know what to expect but when one of Yves hands went up and started rubbing her thigh it caught her by surprise, the older was looking for approval but Olivia felt lost, her body tingling under the soft caresses. It was just the two of them, right now she could be Hyejoo and not the runaway kid Olivia was, and there she was in front of her. The Sooyoung that found her and gave her a second chance. There was nothing to worry about, she was in good hands, so when her muscles screamed in pain once again, thanks to the tension she was in from resisting her nature, she nodded feeling a little defeated as she gave in. 

Sooyoung gave her a little smile that she wasn’t able to catch because she had closed her eyes tightly, still fighting for control over her supernatural side, now mostly for the other girl’s sake. The older, then was able to position both of her hands over Hyejoo’s thighs stroking gently with her thumbs the inner side of them, thankfully her pajamas consisted only of an oversize t-shirt and some really small shorts that would be easy to take off. 

Feeling Hyejoo squirm under her touch excited her a bit, so she had to make a mental note about this being about helping a friend out and nothing more even if her heart ached a little at the thought of it. When her fingers reached the waistband of the shorts and made contact with the warm skin of Hyejoo’s belly, soft incoherent noises came out of her triangular lips as she started pulling them down. 

She pulled them out slowly and was surprised to see a prominent bulge rest uncomfortably inside Hyejoo’s black laced lingerie, it made the smile on her face grow as she shifted her position trying to find comfort in the hard-concrete floor. The younger’s decision had been made and it seemed it was a rushed one, but she wasn’t about to question it or complain, nothing about this encounter had been planned after all. Sooyoung took upon herself to free her member from their cloth prison, slipping her hands in the sides of the underwear to take it off too. 

A yelp escaped Hyejoo’s lips as her large member was released from the confines of her undergarments, she opened her eyes the arousing sensation making the little control she had over herself almost slip away; Sooyoung had a mischievous expression on her face looking fairly entertained and curious about her penis. 

Soon enough, she noticed she was being stared at. Sooyoung looked into prominent glowing red eyes, there was something about it that made her feel all warm inside, she scooted closer her face only inches away from Hyejoo’s cock, so close but she wasn’t about to indulged right away. 

Her hands felt warm on Hyejoo’s sensitive skin, it took the both of them to cover up the whole thing, it wasn’t much but Sooyoung already had Hyejoo getting completely hard over the slight touch. A guttural grunt left the younger’s mouth when Sooyoung rubbed the head of her cock with her thumb, playing around a bit as she smeared the leaking precum all over in a circular motion, a little teasing wouldn’t hurt right? She wasn't planning on going too far as she had to repeat to herself that the goal was to calm the beast inside her friend, no that she thought Hyejoo could ever be one. 

Massaging the shaft with soft caresses, she licked her lips coating them in saliva, finally approaching her mouth to the erect penis in front of her. A loud moan echoed in the room when her soft lips encountered the mushroom head kissing it before starting to engulf it, the bed cracked as Hyejoo plumped her back into the mattress fighting back the sounds that wanted to make a break through her vocal cords. 

It felt overwhelming, the warmth of Sooyoung's mouth as she dived on her length taking her gracefully like she was some kind of candy, her mind went blank unable to concentrate on anything other than feelings. Sooyoung went up and down slowly with her hands following along, but it wasn’t enough Hyejoo wanted to see her face but it was being covered by her now messy hair, enrolling it on her left hand she meet the girl’s eyes as she stopped for a second mesmerized by the red glow. 

Saliva dripped from the corner of her now puffy reddish lips, she wanted more but she didn’t want to abuse her friend’s kindness. Was it just kindness? Hyejoo started wandering off inside her mind, wondering if Sooyoung would want to go further as much as she did, it took her a couple seconds for her to realize any movement had ceased in the room. 

_Was it all a dream?_

×× 

Why did she find herself there once again? Jinsoul had wondered as the big doors of the school theater closed behind her, it weird her out how she had been walking around in circles all week like she looked for something even if she didn’t know what it was, she always stopped in the same place absent minded. Maybe the overthinking had clouded her mind and she forgot where she was supposed to be, or maybe she was just trying to avoid being in the same room than Hyunjin. 

It wasn’t intentional, she just couldn’t help herself after what happened. She felt bad about worrying more over a probably non meaningful kiss than the danger they had been in, it annoyed her but her brain keeps on repeating it on her mind over and over again, even when she was asleep. At this point the auditorium was supposed to be empty, it wasn’t like Jinsoul had a notion of what time it was but her senses tingled and that only could mean the sun was far gone. ‘ _Full moon night’_ which meant that the month was almost over and autumn would start soon. 

Softs sobs made their way to her hears, someone else was there too, a mix of the sweet scent of strawberries and the sour sense of sadness filled her nostrils. Jinsoul felt like an intruder but she didn’t have the guts to leave a possible cute stranger drown in her own tears; so, she walked down a few rows before finding a curtain of red hair that hid the girls sobbing form. Jinsoul approached her slowly positioning a hand over one of her shoulders to get her attention. 

“Umm... w-what?” the unknown girl asked prompting her head up, eyes red from crying and cheeks stained with tears. She looked vulnerable and there was nothing else Jinsoul wanted more in the world than protect this stranger that managed to look like a beautiful angel even with snot in her face. 

“Are you okay?” Jinsoul asked back looking at the girl with worry reflected on her eyes. “Did someone hurt you? Do you need help?” 

Even if Jinsoul sounded serious with all her questioning as she was, in fact, worried, she couldn’t help soften up as she heard a tiny giggle. A little smile forming on the stranger’s face as she cleaned her face with the sleeve of her pink sweater “I’m okay, I just had an argument with a friend”, the smile soon fading as she remembered. 

“Oh, in that case... You can vent with me, I’m a good listener” this time it was Jinsoul’s turn to smile in an attempt to make the other girl feel better “The name is Jinsoul, in case you were wondering” 

“I think that would help, I’m Jiwoo” and just like that the smile on the red-haired girl came back making the one in Jinsoul’s lips brighter. 

×× 

“Was it you?!” asked a voice with concern, the small girl hit the suited-up woman in the right arm. 

Sooyoung glared at her and she instantly keep quiet, looking around she made sure there was no one around them, after all they were in the furthest hallway from the dorms in order to maintain their encounter as a secret. Confirming they were clear of any people the tall woman proceeded to smack the younger girl in the back of the head. 

“I had nothing to do with what happened at your party” she answered in a harsh tone “It’s really insulting you could even consider that” 

Lia looked down to the floor ashamed of even thinking Ms. Choi had anything to do with the hunter's attack, “but the drinks” she trailed off in a small voice. 

“That was harmless, now focus” Sooyoung demanded making the girl flinch at her words as she suddenly remembered what they were reunited for. 

“Both packs met successfully, but I don’t think Jiwoo and Jungeun did too, they didn’t go after all” Lia reported her advances “But, aren’t they going to get suspended or something?” she asked quickly sounding really worried about her friends. 

“Well, I just locked up Jiwoo and Jinsoul inside the auditorium so that’s that” Lia looked at the older astonished about the simplicity she had when saying those words as if it was nothing. “And about the suspension” Sooyoung scratched the back of her head remembering the meeting she interrupted almost a week ago “I convinced the council to let the girls help investigate and maybe do some other stuff to get them to interact, but that's private information you may get later” 

“Oh, me? Why?” 

“The party was yours so... had fun hanging out with your girlfriends!” Sooyoung started walking off while laughing a little at the shocked expression the girl had on her face as she blushed furiously. 

“They’re not my girlfriends!” Lia was able to react quickly before the elder went out of sigh, but she kept laughing at her. 

“Yeah, right. Figure that out on your own” Sooyoung muttered with a smug smile relieved that Lia wouldn’t be able to hear her. 

Meanwhile, Lia stayed still, confused about how much did Choi know about the girls in the academy as she seemed pretty interested on the popular packs of the Red Sun side of the campus. 

×× 

Gowon was feeling really tired after their choir practice that seemed was going to last an eternity, she had just come out of the shower and now was sprawled wide on her bed dozing off when the constant sound of footsteps started to annoy her, it had been a while since the sound begun. It was driving her crazy how it seemed to never end. It didn’t take her much thought to know where it came from as the familiar scent of strawberries was anywhere to be found, in its place the only perceptible smell was the sweet but subtle one from pomegranate. 

She was considering going to Jungeun’s room to make her stop walking around like a maniac, but felt discouraged to do that as their relationship was still a bit rocky, the elder always acted weirdly around her almost always annoyed at her presence. Was she really going to go ahead and confront Jungeun about being tedious with her loud steps? 

The need for sleep was greater than her concerns about a possible argument with one of her roommates, so she crossed over the other side of their dorm feeling strange about the lack of brightness in the place as it seemed recent event had turn off the moods of everyone around her, Gowon could only hope for things to go back to normal, that way she could be able to mess around with Yerim again while Haseul chase them around to try and stop them from getting in trouble. Standing in front of the Frankenstein’s monster looking metal door of Jungeun’s room she opted to just knock on the door and wait for a response in order for her to just shout for the older to end whatever it was she was doing. 

But she didn’t get any answer and the sound seemed to cease for a couple seconds before continuing, she could keep knocking or just shout through the door. However, Gowon wasn’t having it, first because she was getting starting to get a headache thanks to the frustration the sound of constant footsteps were provoking her and second owing to the fact Jungeung had choose to ignore her. Luckily for her the door wasn’t ever locked, it only took her to twist the knob for the room to be accessible. 

"What's going on in here?" Gowon asked eyeing the room and finding a bunch of bedsheets in the floor of one of the corners and the restraining collar and bracelets Jungeun had on her that were connected to the chains the corner. "Is this some kind of kinky shit?" 

"No! Get out, I'm waiting for Jiwoo to come back" Jungeun answered with annoyance as she looked at the watch on her right wrist over and over again, not even caring about the younger intruding in the room. 

"Could you stop with the frantic movements? I can hear you from my room and is driving me crazy" Gowon requested ignoring the petition for her to leave as Jungeun ignored her knocking. 

Gowon expected for Jungeun to argue with her a little more, bickering with her as usual, but it alarmed her the way she plumped herself on the floor sitting with her legs crossed and her hands over her face. She could only watch from the doorframe and wonder if Jungeun had started to cry, weighing her options Gowon decided to approach the older girl in the room, tiptoeing through the place as it was strange for her to be there. 

Once she got close enough, she was able to notice how tense Jungeun's muscles looked, she felt a tug on her chest feeling suddenly guilty about being harsh on her on the first place. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked now with a soft voice while standing beside her awkwardly. 

"Just go away" Jungeun pleaded in a string of voice, her hands still covering her face, nails threatening to pierce the skin on her forehead. 

Her words didn't set well with Gowon, the tug on her chest becoming even tighter, she had the hunch that if she left the girl on her own, she would do something dumb. "No" the word came out of her lips so quietly it was even hard for Gowon to notice she was the one saying it. The laugh that came after made her flinch, the sound of it being sour. 

Even if it felt unnatural, she kneeled in front of Jungeun and carefully made her put her hands away so she could look her in the eyes, Gowon frowned at the glowing blue in the elder's eyes. It now made sense, full moon, that could be the only rational explanation to the sleepovers Jiwoo and Jungeun had without her or any other of their friends, not to mention they never talked about them. 

"What ar-" As Jungeun was about to ask she watched as Gowon leaned in and soon, she felt soft lips on hers. 

Gowon didn't move further only pressing her lips on Jungeuns' so, she got really confused was she supposed to be the one moving? Did Gowon really intended to kiss her? Was this a kiss? A bunch of questions rained down on her as she stayed still, hoping deep inside the blonde would pull away or direct the kiss, if it was one. 

She didn’t know how much time had passed until Gowon pulled away from her, leaving Jungeun to feel all kinds of confusion on her own. Her face heated up, probably blushing thanks to the unforeseeable situation "better?" Gowon questioned shyly seeing that the girl's eyes had returned to normal, but Jungeun could only look at her perplexed. At the lack of a response her cheeks started to blush lightly “It was so you would focus in something else... like your breathing!” she explained. 

It worked in some way as her focus now was on the weird sensations the impromptu kiss gave her, her lips tingling with the ghost feeling of Gowon’s soft lips touching hers, “thank you” was the only words she managed to let out. The younger just nodded as she got up from the floor and made Jungeun stand as well, the scratchy sound of metal clashing reminded them both about the situation the older was in. 

"Get that off!" Gowon demanded with a prominent frown on her face while she tried to help Jungeun take the restraining’s off "You'll never going to learn to control yourself if you just do this!" 

"I don't know what else to do!" Jungeun raised her voice even louder than Gowon's reflecting all the frustration she was feeling "Jiwoo is usually here to keep me at bay" she ended quietly feeling defeated and tired. 

"You can’t always relay on Jiwwo to be with you every time there's full moon" Gowon argued in a lower voice trying to look composed even if Jungeun had scared her by almost yelling at her "Besides, I'm here now and you’re not some kind of animal to keep restrained that way. Besides not even animal should be treated this way” 

Jungeun felt like a little kid being scolded by their mom, except for the fact that a normal kid wouldn’t find it endearing or would even have thoughts about wanting to kiss their mom’s, Jungeun winced at the thought making Gowon raise an eyebrow as she wondered what went through her mind, but she shrugged it off not really wanted to reveal what went through her mind. 

“Are you going to teach me how to control myself during the full moons?” Jungeun questioned genuinely curious, getting a little spooked when she saw the mischievous smile on the blonde’s face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with an even more fucked up schedule :D 
> 
> Twitter/CuriousCat: Cant_be_hidden


	5. Storm Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I just finished this and felt lazy so I didn't proof read, not like I'm good at that anyways, so don't mind if I edit mistakes later on this week.

Waking up to see blonde strands of hair over her face wasn’t the way Jiwoo expected her morning to start, but it wasn’t like things were going her way as just last night she had gotten locked up in the auditorium with a stranger, just after they had a heartfelt conversation about what was troubling their minds, they didn’t have to go into much detail for the other to understand which was amazing for both of them. Jinsoul without a doubt had helped Jiwoo feel more at ease, so for the redheaded girl was a little sad to let her go.

Just when Jiwoo was about to start getting anxious about getting caught by a professor, an angel came to their rescue; a slightly taller girl with the smoothest jet-black hair she had ever seen, she was so pretty Jiwoo couldn’t even believe the girl was real as she had a fine nose, small mouth with plump red lips and the most adorable chocolate brown eyes. She got so fixated into looking at the girl’s facial features that she didn’t paid much attention at what she was saying, directing her words at Jinsoul who woke up as soon as she heard the doors opening. Both girls soon enough were on their way-out waving goodbye as the dark-haired girl took Jinsoul away by the ear.

She was left on her own, a dreamy sigh leaving her mouth while she thought about brushing her fingers through the black silky hair of Jinsoul’s friend. It was safe to say that Jiwoo felt really good for someone that had just spent the night at an auditorium with a complete stranger, even if she, by the time they were falling asleep on each other, felt like they were getting closer to being friends after sharing endless stories about friends and life.

Jiwoo quickly came out of her reverie collecting the stuff she had brought with her to what was supposed to be a short practice of the Loona’s choir, the thought of Jungeun passing the night alone blaring sirens in her brain. She came to her senses sprinting towards her dorm, internally hoping the students and staff that were awake that early wouldn´t think oddly of her, Jiwoo was just outside her door in no time, realizing late that she had done it in an abnormal fast time even for a werewolf.

“Damn it!” she cursed as she looked for her keys, her hands shaking with a new found adrenaline.

Somehow, she managed to made her way inside without much problems, silence reigning the place, it was barely 6 am and Jiwoo already felt like she had drunk a gallon of coffee. She’d made breakfast, that’s what she decided as soon as she stepped into the living room seeing her roommates had not woken up just yet and it wasn’t like she felt in the mood to go wake up her friend to check up on her knowing last night had been probably rough for Jungeun, so much for her to wake up late for once in a lifetime.

Jiwoo jumped around the small kitchen focusing on her cooking as she tried to make a decent breakfast for her friends, mind flooded with heavy thoughts about how much of an awful friend she was being, breathing in and out the upsetting things her brain made up. “Jiwoo!” a husky voice called out behind the girl, suddenly waking her up from her troubled thinking, scaring her by doing so too.

The hot cooking oil crackled as the sudden movement of Jiwoo’s arm provoked the pan’s contents to almost spill all over the stove, some of the oil sprinkling on her bare skin burning it in the process, “Oh my god! Are you okay?!” Jungeun asked frantically as she observed the lack of expression on the redheaded girl’s face.

There was no answer to be given as Jiwoo focused on breathing deeply and letting the air out slowly, the burns soon gone due to the fast healing kicking in. _‘Karma’_ were the only words that left her mouth after a few minutes, a little smile appearing on her face when she looked over the now weird out girl beside her “I made breakfast” she announced happily like nothing happened.

Luckily for Jiwoo, Jungeun was already used to her antics after being friends for many years, the girl that watched from behind though, was puzzled at the odd behavior of the older girl. Gowon’s presence went unnoticed for a little while more before she cleared her throat loudly enough to break the staring contest that was going on between the two friends, both girls’ turning around surprised by the stealthy steps of the blonde, it was that or they were too distracted to notice her.

“Where were you last night?” Gowon was quick to ask handing Jiwoo some disposable plates, ignoring the awkwardness in the room. “After rehearsals on the theater I didn’t heard anything from you” Jungeun looked on her direction with an eyebrow raised expecting to hear a good explanation.

“About that...” Jiwoo trailed off putting a lot of focus on the simple task of serving breakfast “I stayed behind to help with some arrangements in the music” she didn’t sound to convincing Jungeun noticed right away, there was something more to the story but she wasn’t about to push further on the matter as it may be something they could talk later in private.

“And? That doesn’t explain you not coming back all night” Jungeun was the one to talk this time, taking a plate with eggs and bacon from Jiwoo and handing it to Gowon opting for staying close to her friend to be able to notice any changes in her facial expressions.

“I may have gotten locked up in the auditorium with a girl” Jiwoo admitted in a soft voice, her cheeks blushing lightly, in embarrassment or maybe something else. Before any of the girls could question her further, she added “we talked a little too long and by the time we noticed the time we weren’t able to open the doors”

Gowon gave Jiwoo a questioning look, she believed her but something didn’t add up “The teachers doesn’t usually check before closing?” she inquired, brows furrowed as she took a spoon full to her mouth.

“I don’t really know, Jinsoul was about to break them and I had to remind her she had enough trouble already” the name slipped out of her lips casually, like she was used to talking about the blonde with a white patch on her eye.

Jungeun stopped the cup of water right over her lips immediately, feeling relieved that she didn’t spilled the drink all over the place, she put it down harshly. Gowon and her probably shared the same expression on their face of pure disbelief at the mention of the known blonde girl with the long neck, a person known to them for different reasons.

“You know Jinsoul?” both asked in unison, scaring Jiwoo a bit with the nice way their voices blended together.

“We met last night; I suppose you two know her too” replied the somewhat doubtful redhead, the way she avoided both girls' eyes caught Jungeun’s attention even if the blonde next to her did the same, there was something different in Jiwoo though and she could tell.

“Obviously, we share some classes with her, haven’t you noticed her before?” Jungeun shifted her attention to Gowon “And you, where do you know Soul from?”

Jiwoo looked puzzled, a little taken aback by the new found information and in some way confused by the way Jungeun was looking at Gowon, even moving her body to face her. Suddenly curiosity creep into her as she wondered just what had happened the night before for the two girls to act so strange, she read into her friend and found it weird to sense jealousy emanating from her.

Something new between them, being that before they would barely acknowledge each other’s existence from nothing more than to argue over stuff.

××

Half way through the rocky roads that lead towards the old ghostly town Siyeon started regretting asking Bora to come along with her, knowing how dirty her precious new Camaro would get it was only reasonable the girl was going to ask her to clean it after they were done, and that Siyeon wasn’t looking forward to.

While thinking about it she realized how much she had missed the other woman’s presence, even more than she could admit. Ever since Siyeon accepted a job giving vocal training in Loona she barely had time to come down to spend time with one of her favorite people in the entire world, having Minji and the others around reassured her, but there was an evident emptiness surrounding her every day that only seemed to be filled in the scarce time they were all able to see each other.

_It felt too familiar to them all, those who had always been chasing one after the other to be together again._

“Are you and the others having fun at the academy?” Bora’s question brought her back from her thoughts, not even realizing she had been immersed in them until she spoke, the inquisitive tone and the quietness of her voice signaled the brunette wasn’t in her usual good mood.

“Not really, without you isn’t really the same. You know?” she responded honestly pouting a little as she finished talking, repositioning herself on her seat a moment later to get look at her.

Bora nodded along her words; a melancholic feeling left on the air between the two as silence fell upon them again. There was this disturbing sensation growing in Siyeon’s chest that made her wish for the girl to stop driving, but she shrugged it off reaching her hand out to put it over Bora’s, both of them now resting comfortably over the gear lever. Siyeon catching a brief glance of the little smirk that wanted to take over the brunette's mouth.

“How had things been here in town?” Siyeon interrogated softly, looking over to Bora who had her eyes glued to the now asphalted road that meant they were almost reaching their destination.

“Pretty boring” she answered without flinching. “That is until a few weeks ago” she disclosed side eyeing the girl beside her and catching her look of curiosity “You’re coming for that don’t you?”

It wasn’t any secret but for some reason it seemed to be downing on Bora just now, the disappointment clear on her face, the words left Siyeon, her mind becoming blank at the sight. Brows furrowed in worry to have hurt her longtime girlfriend. There was something she wanted to say, but deep down she knew it was better to not bring back up something that most likely would cause an argument.

“It’s okay, I understand” Bora assured shaking her head at the sudden change on Siyeon’s mood. “I just hoped we could spend more time together” she admitted.

“Maybe after we get this investigation sorted, I can stay a little longer”

“Are you sure? It seems a storm is approaching and I doubt the council would like having crucial information being delayed” Bora pointed out looking up from the windshield to the sky seeing grey puffy clouds taking over.

Even so, the proposition appeared to cheer up Bora even if it was just a little. “Yes, I mean if the storm catches up with us before we finish, that’s something we can’t control” Siyeon shrugged off wanting to dissipate the bad feelings that threatened to overcome them.

Bora could only giggle knowing what the girl meant by that. “So, are you sleeping over?” The black-haired nodded energetically, laughing a little too at her mischievous plan.

××

Everything was blurry, the wind feeling dry against her burning skin. Sand covered her shoes almost as if she had been standing in the same spot for some time now, Yerim looked up being only able to make out the figure of other two girls in front of her, they seemed to be in the middle of a desert. It was clear to her it was all just dream and that she would be able to wake up at any moment, but she felt too familiar for it to be just a dream.

She squinted but the only thing that she was able to make out were blonde strands of hair that could easily blend with the sun behind them and clothes she could swear she had seen before. Words wanted to came out of her mouth, her lips staying sealed. Red and blue glowed, her vision starting to clear up.

But it was all over so fast it made her dizzy when waking up, a bell ringing through her ears as she blinked the sleepiness away. An empty classroom before her, it seemed odd since she had never before fallen asleep during class, the lights off and outside the windows already looking like the sun was gone which made her wonder just how much time she had sleep.

There wasn’t much to question, the setting not seeming to strange to her, so begrudgingly she gathered her stuff, clumsily standing up from the small desk to head towards the door, completely oblivious to the curious eyes that lurked from the shadows.

××

“So, what you’re telling me is that we now have allies on the sheriff’s department?” Siyeon asked still skeptically after being explained the same for at least five time already.

Bora could only hold her head in despair as she let out a loud grunt, she was starting to think the girl was acting dumb on purpose as she usually did when she was trying to mess around with her. It didn’t help that the other adult in the room was smiling like a little child clearly entertained by the exchange between the two women.

“Can we move on already?” she pleaded to no one in specific. “Weren’t you here to get information about the shooting?”

“Oh, that’s right!” The slim pale deputy suddenly jumped up, looking around and taking out a folder from some place Siyeon decided to ignore. “Here.”

He started handing it to the raven headed but before she could get her hands on the papers, they were abruptly taken away from her reach, thing that made Bora laugh. She attempting to take the folder, yet the same went down with her just this time Siyeon showed put out her tongue childishly instead.

“Come on, Taemin!” Bora protested loudly.

“It’s deputy Lee to y-… Wait!” 

Siyeon took the distraction to her advantage as she promptly snatched the documents out of Taemin’s hands while mouthing under her breath _‘Dhampirs are better than wolfs my ass’._ She put her feet over the deputy’s desk to his annoyance, while reading through the reports of the night the party took place. Her expression turning serious once some things starting catching her attention, looking a little shocked even.

“Four out of the six bodies were human” she said more to herself than to anyone. “You know what that means, right?” she looked up to Bora with concern, putting her feet back down as she placed her own hands over her knees.

“There’s more” Taemin said getting the attention of the women “An elder woman came three days before, saying she was looking for a missing person. No picture, no name, just a description” he added sliding two papers in Siyeon’s direction.

The air got caught up in her throat as she looked into the poorly drawn portrait and the picture taken out of the security footage. “Did you know about this?” she asked directly to Bora who looked a little more collected than her but was equally as shocked.

“No, but I think it may be time for you to finally talk to her.”

××

At first when their history professor told them about the research project the class would be doing in pairs for the rest of the semester, Haseul thought to herself it would be fine not counting with the fact she would end up being paired up with someone from the pack of the roommate that hated her guts. It frightened her, even more when she came closer to the girl and noticed the elegance that emanated from her. Meanwhile on the other hand, Vivi felt more than happy to get a chance to talk to the short haired girl her young friend keeps complaining about, she even had in mind doing some meddling. Though she didn’t expect the encounter to be so silent, a bit weird even as she felt comfortable around Haseul.

They had stayed really quiet after arriving to the elder’s dorm, keeping to themselves while reading books and making notes at the same time they attempted to sneak glances when the other wasn’t looking. That wasn’t what Vivi had in mind when she invited Haseul to her dorm to start their project about the infamous French beast, things fell silence since their made their trip to the academy’s library and back.

“You seem to know a lot about this” Vivi was the first to talk, finally allowing herself to lock eyes with the short haired girl in front of her. “I mean you knew just were to look for research in the topic, almost as if you had done it before” Haseul gently smiled at her putting down the book she was reading to look back at Vivi.

“You’re pretty observant” she pointed out fixing the positioning of her glasses over the bridge of her nose “Actually, I haven’t researched about _La Bête du Gévaudan_ before, but I did know about it from my mom and I read about it a while ago in one of the books she owned” Vivi could only nod acknowledging Haseul's words, it felt oddly comforting being with Haseul.

“Tell me about it” she requested leaning over the small wooden table in which Haseul’s book lied over, placing her head over her hands as she propped her elbows on the flat surface. A wide smile making its way into the others mouth.

“There’s many takes on the beast history, from the humans’ makeshift histories and cover ups to the real deal passed from creature to creature in the supernatural history” The sound of raindrops falling outside the place added a dramatic effect to the younger’s words, Vivi watched Haseul attentively with curiosity written all over her face. “As far as the mundane world concerns the attacks that took place in the late 1700’s, were done by big wild animals with wolf-like features. Some even attributed the over the top descriptions to public hysteria, little did they know, they had been wrong all along”

Vivi couldn’t help but giggle when she realized Haseul was using a documentary like voice, accompanied by suggestive mannerisms like the quirky thing she did with her right eyebrow while talking. “Am I that funny you have to laugh at my story telling?” the girl asked quickly picking up the soft sounds that escaped Vivi’s mouth.

“No, I actually find it quite enjoyable. Please continue”

“Alright then” after a small pause she started talking again. “The supernatural community didn’t take much notice of this until it was revealed that the beast had in fact being originally a human, a French soldier named Sebastien Valet that while running away from British soldiers in Canada became a werewolf after drinking rain water from the paw print of a wolf”

“Wait!” Vivi suddenly interrupted, brows furrowed in utter confusion and not really because it seemed Haseul had practiced talking about, but for other stuff. “Isn’t that very unlikely to happen? And from a **wolf** paw print?”

Contrary at what the older expected, Haseul’s reaction to her questioning was a warm smile that easily could had melt millions of hearts, hers along with them. Haseul looked at her with a hint of nostalgia in her eyes, as Vivi reminded her of when she was younger and she had learned herself about the Beast story from her mother. The moment soon turning bitter when her lips started twitching and a wave of sadness washed over her.

“Unlikely doesn’t meant impossible” she answered glancing around the room almost like she was trying to find somewhere to hide her face. Vivi took noticed of this wanting to come closer to the girl to try and comfort her.

But before they could do something else, the sky growled. Lightning coming down and covering the darkness with light that disappeared in a blink, afterwards a loud thunder pierced through the air and consequently made the girls jump from their seats. All lights turning off an instant later, screams echoed through the building, a distinct voice familiar to both girls. ‘Yeojin’, Haseul’s instincts shoot up making her jump to her feet.

“No” She heard Vivi say from afar, something stopping her from moving as she suddenly felt like leaves caressed her skin but soon the feeling was gone, replaced now by the warm touch of Vivi’s hand. “She’s going to be fine” she assured, her phone lightning up with a notification a few seconds later. Turning the screen towards the brunette after reading, “see, Hyunjin’s got her.”

_ Where are you??? Yeojin, Jinsoul and Yves are with me, we can’t find Liv.  _

“But it seems you’re missing someone” Haseul pointed to the screen, Vivi quickly retrieving the phone back the light illuminating her worried expression. “We should go look for Olivia, then”

Still while tapping rapidly the elder was able to stop her from stepping away, shacking her head in denial of her words as she dismissed her words. “Yves is going, the wind is really strong outside if we go too that could only hinder the search” Vivi informed, turning on the flashlight of the phone to look for something in the room. “Here, you should check up with your group too while I seek for some candles” she swiftly handed her own mobile device.

A couple minutes later the living room was lighted by the orange flames of some candles Vivi had laying around, Haseul anxiously stomped the ground over and over again while reading and replying messages. Vivi was about to say something when she saw her put the phone away, just so she could hold her head with her hands in clear frustration. “Yerim is missing too” she announced after a while.

“If you’re not sprinting out of here, I can only assume that is because someone is already looking for her and they told you to stay put.” Vivi was quick to understand.

“Gowon went looking for her and Jiwoo is freaking out, she told me to stay put and if it was needed, she would go search for both.”

A loud sigh left her lips while the elder scooted closer, holding her knees to her chest as she sat beside her. _‘I feel useless’_ Haseul confessed in a whisper leaning her head against Vivi’s shoulder.

××

Hours had passed by so quickly, Vivi was pretty sure it was already midnight. Haseul kept telling her what she knew about _La Bête du Gévaudan_ as she had figured talking about that would help distracting her from whatever scary thoughts where running through her mind, the mood somehow had fallen back to what it was before the power went out both girl’s now laying down over a bunch of pillows and bed-sheets on the floor.

“Heejin has a drawing of it on her room” Haseul suddenly said, remembering a mostly black drawing attached to a cork board in her dorm. Vivi moved her body to look at the short haired girl with confusion, Haseul picking up on it quickly as she laughed lightly. “She tried making a bunch of paintings of the different descriptions there are of the beast, I don’t even know if she finished any as that was like 2 summers ago when she was all artsy and stuff” she explained further.

“She doesn’t paint anymore?” Vivi questioned.

“Yes, but it’s less open about it. I think I was very lucky to notice the shadow like drawing she has as she now has that board covered with a bunch of other stuff”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter/CuriousCat: Cant_be_hidden


	6. It never felt so bad to be right.

The uproarious of a thunder woke Hyunjin up in the middle of the night, the windows of the room vibrating with the sound as if they were about to shatter at any moment, she wanted to move but the weight that lied on top of her keep her from doing so. Looking down she was only able to see a bunch of brown hair, soon it came to her that Yeojin had probably fallen asleep holding onto her like a koala would. Moving her head upwards she tried to look around without moving too much, disappointment washing over her when Jinsoul was the only person there with them. It slowly downed on her that there were two people missing.

A flash in her mind brought up what she was just dreaming, an unsettling feeling taking over her senses with it. _‘Was that supposed to mean something’_ she wondered, the scenery of two very different fruit trees standing beside each other while blue butterflies flied around as she watched from below mesmerized at first, since a few seconds later all the butterflies started gathering and forming circles around while the fruit from one of the trees started to bleed an unsettling feeling taking over her.

Something awoke in her, despair making her body itch as Olivia’s name made its way to her brain. But she couldn’t move, waking Yeojin up would only mean Jinsoul would wake up too and Hyunjin didn’t want to worry them. Besides, she trusted Yves would find her and get her to safety. The only other thing she could do was wait for them, even if it meant going through a sleepless night.

With that in mind she brought Yeojin’s body closer to her, resting her chin over the top of her head, the girl adjusting mindlessly tightening her grip on Hyunjin’s shirt as more thunders roared close to the academy. Lightning illuminating the sky for a few seconds every time.

××

_“Yerim?” her voice barely a whisper as she entered the classroom, even though she was loud enough to be heard through the entire building a few seconds ago, a body lied on the floor on the opposite side just before the teacher’s desk, the back turned against her so she couldn’t see their face. There was no smell to perceive as the one of wet dirt was too overpowering at the moment, she walked carefully towards it enlightening the way with her flashlight._

_A gasp left her mouth when she was able to see blood covering over the girl’s clothing, her hands starting to shake at the thought of finding a dead person. It couldn’t be Yerim, black hair not fitting with the girl’s description and if it was her, she could had been able to tell._

_The air shut the door close behind her provoking her to jump at the sudden sound, shinning her light around to make sure there was no one else in the room. The metallic smell flooding her nostrils a moment later, it wasn’t overwhelming as she thought it would be but there was no other essence she could pick up._

_Did she know someone who didn’t have an essence? She tried to think of a name to put to the probably dead body, getting deep in thought only to be taken out of them once soft panting came to her ears. ‘She’s not dead then’, approaching again the realization hit her making her instantly back away when the person moved slightly._

_A hand covering over her own mouth and nose as her back touched the cold surface of the door, Olivia Hye lied in front of her covered in blood._

A headache made her look away from the paper that rested on her desk, she couldn’t think of something else other than what happened two nights ago and Gowon really needed to focus on the literature test she was supposed to hand in a couple more minutes. Her eyes landing again on the paragraphs she was supposed to read, the words losing sense within seconds as she wasn’t able to keep focus.

“Oh, come on!” she whispered while closing her eyes and holding her head.

_Heavy steps echoed in the distance; the sound being swallowed by raucous thunder. Her plan to attack the probably unconscious girl being pushed to the back of her mind as she picked up the distinctive essence of cherries that she knew the girl she was actually looking for disliked a lot, not because of the smell but for her hatred towards cherries in general. Peaking from the window, she distinguished two figures approaching from the left side of the hallway the girls seemed to be struggling with each other, worry itching her skin as she approached the door disposed to leave Olivia behind._

_But as she started opening the door, her heart felt small when a faint smell of apples hit her, looking sideways behind her. Was it guilt the thing she felt? If she left Olivia there and another person found her, she would be doomed._

_It wasn’t like she trusted the girl enough to know she couldn’t be a murderer, but her gut told her she hadn’t done anything wrong. Maybe it was the lack of scent emanating from her direction or the fact the blood could always be fake since the absence of a distinctive something that would tell it apart, nothing could stop her from cursing under her breathe making it look like she would cast a spell while approaching her body once again. The room starting to pick up light from outside as the girls started to pass by._

_Gowon hovered over Olivia’s body as everything around them became pitch black, silence suddenly becoming deafening while the temperature dropped and made them shiver._

××

Jungeun was walking in an empty hallway making her way over the practice room, a small bag with a change of clothes, a light snack and water bottle in hand, when she felt someone right behind her. For a couple of seconds, it felt like she was being followed so she turned around suddenly but there was no one there, looking around she could only see an open window. Was it just wind? She wondered before getting back on her way, just to be surprise by the sight of Yerim and Olivia coming from her right.

Chills went down her entire body, making her hair stand on end as the place started to feel really cold, she took a step back turning around once again inspecting the place carefully this time, but there was nothing else. ‘I should maybe talk with Gowon about it later’ she thought trying to shrug off whatever thing that just happened, but there was no way Gowon wouldn’t laugh in her face if she asked if ghost were a thing.

“Jungeun!” she heard someone calling, looking back she way Yerim waving at her by the end of the hall. “Are you coming or not?!” she teased loudly flashing a smile to her, before finally disappearing as she entered the practice room.

Swallowing dryly, she started walking again hesitantly, keeping an eye out to make sure there was no one following her.

××

There was something weird about Yeojin, Olivia noticed right away, well Yerim did but because she was distracted by an odd headache to even pay attention to class. Things were way too normal after all that had happened, which for her it only meant trouble, remembering the last time things were like that she had to lie about the youngest staying the night with her so she wouldn’t get detention.

But this time around, things were different. Deciding to stay beside Yeojin was the only way she could assure the girl was okay, since she seemed too off lately. _‘Help me with my homework and we’ll talk then.’_ Yeojin had said when she tried to talk with her right after their P.E class.

Olivia was focused on her task of figuring out what was bothering her friend. However, she soon got distracted again, as their eyes met just seconds after Yeojin opened the door and invited her inside, her mouth feeling suddenly dry as she looked at the black haired girl that sat beside Haseul into the living room, awkwardness filling the place as the youngest one seemed shocked to see her roommate so early in their dorm.

The oldest seeming to be intimidated by her, since she lowered her head as soon as she recognized who was at the door.

 _‘Have we met before?’_ Was the question that wanted to leave her mouth, but instead she choked on it knowing a little too well that they did even if they eyes didn’t fell on each other, the night being too chaotic for them to notice.

“Let’s go to my room” Yeojin took her hand to start dragging her away, snapping her out from her stunted form too. “Is nice to see you, Heej” she added without taking a second to look back at the girls that stayed in their living room.

Said girl waving back at them mindlessly, her eyes glued to the raven-haired girl that could only bow in her direction, as it seemed words wouldn’t come out of her lips, while she clumsily followed along the smaller girl to her room.

“You still don’t get along with Haseul?” Olivia asked once she sat on Yeojin’s bed, the girl huffing in response. “It’s okay, I won’t oblige you to befriend her”

“But you do feel curious about it” she guessed taking her books out of her backpack, sitting with her legs crossed on the floor right in front of Olivia, completely oblivious of the blush that tainted the girl’s checks. “I– I don’t really know; she just makes me mad. It doesn’t help the case she’s taking Vivi away from me” she admitted to Olivia’s surprise.

“So, you’re jealous?” Olivia asked confused, making the smaller girl jump in surprise.

“No!” she screeched loudly enough for the girls in the other room to hear “It’s not that, I– “

“It’s okay, I’ll let you figure that one out on your own. Now, let’s get started with this, that way I can beat you at Smash later.” Yeojin protested while she just laughed, just to give in and laugh too after a few seconds.

Meanwhile, in the living room all activities had stopped as both girls’ where deep in thought, Haseul feeling a little disheartened as she listened to the echo of Yeojin’s voice a sound she hadn’t heard before and surely wasn’t the cause of.

××

From the view of the rooftop the sea looked magnificent, just by watching the waves of salty water crash against the body of rocks at the coast made Bora want to get closer just to appreciate more of the calming sound. It was paceful, yet she couldn’t help that anxious feeling that surrounded her in an invisible bubble.

“Handong” she called quietly noticing the presence of someone a few steps behind her, an airy laugh made its way over to her ears, a sound she has just come to realized she missed a lot. In a blink the woman found herself by her side, so close their shoulders brushed against each other. “It reminds me to before” Bora said without taking a second to look anywhere else, her eyes were glued to the scenery, stoic.

Handong understood taking her hand onto her own squeezing it lightly. “I was really surprised Siyeon managed to convince you to come and stay” she inquired looking at the side profile of the smaller girl, taking in half the beauty Bora had to offer.

“She didn’t have too” the sound of the waves ricocheted off her ears, making her head feel hazed. “I know she’s worried, she wouldn’t stop saying the storm wasn’t normal and considering she hasn’t talked to the girl just yet is something to worry about, I just want to be as helpful as I can be”.

“She has talked to her; she just hadn’t told the truth. You should see her someday, they look very alike” Bora finally took a look at her, curiosity shown in the form of an arched brow. “I won’t take you to her, but I will tell you she’s in the dance team if you want to investigate for yourself, just be careful with her friend she is the leader of the team. She protects her like she owns her.”

“And she’s just a friend?”

She nodded, shrugging off the inquisitive look on the woman’s face “as far as I know.” A thought came onto her mind, a hunch of some sort that would explain her girlfriend’s behavior. “Signie is wary of her, that’s why you should be careful.”

“Do you think Siyeon may think sh–?”

“I don’t know” Handong was quick to interrupt sensing where Bora’s words wanted to go. “It wouldn’t be just her in that case, besides her pack is pretty chill… If we don’t mind what happened with the party” Bora snorted finding entertaining the change of Handong’s voice.

“I have to go back to settle in” Bora announced starting to back away from the barrier at the edge of the roof. “I see you for dinner, I’m guessing Minji is going to reunite us all for game night.”

“And you would be right, Gahyeon may tackle you to the floor like last time” Handong recalled giggling, Bora joining in and smiled, planting a short kiss in her lips before finally leaving.

××

It was a flash, their eyes met for just a few seconds yet it was enough time for Olivia to feel terrified, shivers running down her entire body before she could flee out of sight, walking rapidly through the hallways and turning in every direction possible in hopes of getting far away. Stopping suddenly once she found herself inside an empty classroom, panting heavily some tears escaped her watery eyes, a million questions invading her mind as she rested her back against the door, her breathing was erratic an imaginary pressure making her chest felt constricted.

She harshly wiped away the tears with the sleeves of her lilac sweater, angry to herself for being weak, ceasing her actions when the memory of the woman came back playing in her mind, salty drops falling over her cheeks again, face burning for an instant as the red marks disappeared. Shutting her eyes tightly didn’t seem to help as she could clearly see her side profile the short hair that accented her face so well and the kind smile that could easily fool anyone, but she remembered the sharpness in her eyes when her expression hardened, wrinkles visible and pronounced as she stepped closer ready to punish her for something she couldn’t understand.

It felt crushing the rather bitter realization that she would inevitably go back to the place she escaped of years ago, she was left to held her knees against her chest and cry. Her name could slip out of her tongue with ease, burning the tip like some kind of acid _‘Kahi’_ , distant memories torturing her as she wondered how. Could have it been a coincidence or a planned event? The thought of people trying to find her and even maybe haunting her only making her feel worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was shorter since I had to cut out and change some parts for my and the story-line's sake. I hope you like it anyway.
> 
> Twitter/CuriousCat: Cant_be_hidden


	7. Basement Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both packs make their way around the academy during their weekend break, although with very different tasks at hand, they end up meeting at the same place; an old basement covered in dust, bugs, strange books and damaged furniture.
> 
> Could something go wrong this time around?

The dim yellow light in the room was bothering Vivi quite a lot as she looked around antiques and ancient books covered in thick layers of dust, having to use her enhanced vision most of the time, a smile tugging onto the corners of her lips when she heard Haseul beside her complain lowly about the disgusting cobwebs and the bugs that crawled all around the place. She had lost track of time, still she was almost sure an hour had passed since they first got there, her hopes where that Haseul hadn’t noticed the constant glances she gave towards the obscure stairs.

“Shouldn’t we open some of these books to know if they are what we’re looking for” Vivi questioned for a second time after encountering her fifth book that had a weird leather cover and cero tittles, immediately sensing the tension that surrounded Haseul.

“No, is not necessary” she almost blurted out straightening her back and fixing her posture, slowly putting back into a shelf a magazine that dated from around 30 years ago. “You’ll recognize the books we’re looking for once you see them” Vivi nodded mindlessly ignoring the fact that they weren’t even facing each other. “Ms. Choi asked you to look for those books?” It was her chance to ask, after a couple minutes of silence.

She moved around walking closer to Vivi, looking over her shoulder as she cleaned up the dust of the shell of another book, golden small letters becoming visible on the spine of it damaged leather, she turned to see her with a questioning look, Haseul giving her thumbs up. “Yes, it’s kind of a favor since she’s giving me extra lessons about the history of the supernatural world and some other guidance” Vivi carefully put the book into the tote bag she carried around. She locked eyes with her, almost sensing the question that lurked in her brain. “I was turned, and I hate being ignorant about the things that surrounds me.” A smile grew on her face at the hurried statement.

“That’s okay, it’s just a little curious that you want to know a lot, you know?” she inquired leading slightly against one of the wooden supports. “A lot of people just get to know it when they need to, usually when there’s some kind of danger.”

“I guess I kind of like being a step ahead” there a was hint of something in her words, maybe it was the way the sentence slipped out of her lips with a velvet feel, a dark hue in her eyes suggestive and tempting.

Haseul had to look away, confused as if what she saw was just her mind tricking her. She felt flustered too, moving away towards a seemingly unbalanced night stand that had golden doorknobs on top of it, almost as if being near the older girl were to be intoxicating, she shifted the pieces around her hands nervously trying to find something to distract herself. A familiar anxious feeling making its way towards her chest, tightening uncomfortably.

“Have Ms. Choi teach you about the barrier that exist between humans and the supernatural?” she asked without looking back at Vivi, her hands still occupied with the trinkets. “There’s multiple stories, of hunters and people who played with our genetics” telling stories or little facts being her way to cope with the overwhelming thoughts.

“Like the scientist of the area 51 would in those alien movies?” Vivi managed to ask jokingly, only getting a stiff chuckle from the short- haired brunette.

“You’re actually not too far from reality” Haseul answered in a low voice, turning around to face the red-haired girl that was already looking at her with her arms crossed over her chest. “When we were doing that project about La Bête du Gévaudan there was even more to the story.” Vivi stayed still in her place a couple meters away from the younger girl, she had her full attention but it couldn’t be helped when her eyebrows rose up almost instantly in silent questioning, “The Dread Doctors, that’s how they were known as, a trio of scientist that worshiped the supernatural, one of them, some say his name was Marcel, he was a loyal friend of Sebastien. He went as far as to cover up for the murders he committed as the beast. So, when his good friend died, Marcel took the mission to bring him back to life studying the farthest edges of pseudoscience and harnessed electromagnetic forces.” For Vivi that sounded like a mouthful of information, the look of admiration back in her eyes when she realized how nice it had been of Haseul to memorize that stuff.

“I think I remember a little, about hearing something once I got here, are they still around?” Haseul shook her head, not really having an answer.

“It would be hard to say, they were known for taking young creatures to experiment with, their victims always appearing leaking mercury” she recounted. “There’s that and fear.”

“Fear?” Vivi asked puzzled at the simplicity Haseul had while saying that.

“Yeah, reviving dead things is one thing. The other is showing ourselves to humans, even in a controlled environment you can’t know beforehand what kind of reaction people would have to us, let alone if they found themselves in between cross fire” the serious tone in Haseul’s voice was something Vivi was still getting used to, it took her off guard every time her cheery happy voice lacked any kind of feeling.

She looked in her direction, their eyes meeting once again, it suddenly downed on her that maybe she had made something bad. The wary glance Haseul gave her hinted it, she wanted to ask but it seemed she kept on doing that over and over again, maybe she was just being overwhelming with her curiosity. Haseul’s lips moved, but the words were barely heard as the sound that came from outside was a little too loud.

“We’re here!” a loud voice announced from the stairs heavy and fast steps making their way down to them, “I mean, I brought the others so we could do this together! You know, as a pack activity…” surprisingly the voice died down once the smaller girl was on sight, a small smile appearing on Vivi’s lips thanks to the youngest antics.

Over all the atmosphere in the place turned awkward rapidly, Olivia having to grab Yeojin from the waist as she attempted to go back up, Hyunjin, Jinsoul and Yves only being able to chuckle at the situation while they made their way towards the girls that were already there. Leaving the two younger girls to try an discuss in hushed voices.

“This is your opportunity to make things better” Olivia tried to reason, tugging Yeojin further into the basement, successfully keeping her voice down.

“No, it’s not, let me go!” Yeojin keep wiggling in her arms squeaking still rather loudly, noticing how it was true Olivia had some unusual force in her. Typical of alphas, but that somehow felt different.

“Please, you don’t have to talk to her” she pressed harder, bringing the smaller girl closer to her body, oblivious to the blush that made its way to Yeojin’s cheeks when the fabric of her white t-shirt and green flannel shirt muffled her complains. “You can always stick to me and everything will be fine.”

With a heavy sight, Yeojin finally agreed stopping the little fight they had going on, it wasn’t like Olivia didn’t see it coming but she couldn’t avoid when the smaller girl sprinted out into the stairs. “Hyun!” Olivia whined glancing at the older, eyes pleading for assistance. But to Olivia’s misfortune the girl didn’t move a finger, opting instead to cover her ears with a smirk on her face, soon she figure out as her eardrums ringed with the loud screech that came from upstairs.

Haseul wasn’t over the initial shook, so she wasn’t in condition to react when Yerim appeared from the darkness with Yeojin hanging from her neck, it seemed she was holding her from the waist as the youngest feet weren’t touching the ground and a big smile was plastered on the cherry scented girl.

“What are all of you doing here?” the girl questioned, ignoring too the small complaints that came from Yeojin, soon after the rest of her friends coming down from behind her. Heejin stood out from the rest, shyly walking over to the front of her little group.

“Shouldn’t we be asking that?” Jinsoul pointed out while resting her arm in Hyunjin’s shoulder, both girls’ looking as unbothered as ever.

At that Heejin took something out of the back pocket of her jeans, swaying a keychain in her hands “I owed Ryujin a favor” she simply explained, Haseul nodding along immediately getting what that meant.

“That doesn’t explain anything to us” Yeojin complained, managing to get away from Yerim’s clothing for a little bit before being pulled back in, this time just for the sake of teasing and not for almost being tackled, Olivia chuckling at the sight.

“Oh, right. Ryunjin was tasked with cleaning this place last week but she didn’t, so she passed the task to us because she has football practice or something” Heejin finalized, her ears burning up at hearing Hyunjin’s sudden laugh right after she as shut her mouth, Jinsoul immediately hitting the girl’s arm.

Heejin’s confused expression went unnoticed for the two girls as they started a little fight pushing each other to the side, she was about to ask but a soft voice did so before her.

“There’s no sports practice on the weekends unless there’s a game approaching” Olivia explained from the right side of the room a couple meters away from her, Yves beside her, head resting on her shoulder with a calm expression. “I think she is actually helping Yeji with something, but I’m not sure” her hands were clasped together still, the fidgeting of her fingers where quite obvious pressing her skin and massaging it. Her gaze anywhere but in Heejin’s direction.

“Maybe we can help.” Jinsoul shimmed in with a toothy smile, her eyes finding Jungeun’s in an instant, “I mean, we’re here to look for some books we may as well do that while we tide up this place a little.”

Hyunjin shrugged looking at the youngest in the room, Yerim taking Yeojin’s face in her hands and looking directly to her eyes. _‘Fine’_ she huffed finally getting away from the smiling girl.

××

Everyone was doing their own thing in silence, directions and help was given quietly. It wasn’t that bad, but it was awkward, glances were shared between the girls and shoulders were accidentally bumped. Nothing suspicious to the naked eye, the tension between the group tangible in the smallest interactions from stolen glances to soft giggles.

It was in the way Jungeun noticed the way Jiwoo keep looking at Yves from the corner of her eye, stopping in the middle of accommodating a few books whenever a sound came out of the taller girl mouth. Her gaze darting from her best friend to the blonde she had befriended once in the lake, something that seemed a memory from a long time ago. Jinsoul keep Yerim company while poking fun at Yeojin who appeared to be glued to Yerim’s side, the trio helping to clean the dust off the multiple objects in the basement; the bucket with dirty water at their feet made Jungeun scrunch her nose in disgust. Her thoughts soon distracting her when the laugh that escaped Jinsoul’s chest made her wonder if going to that party would had given her Yerim’s place in knowing the girl better.

And reality was, none of them have really talked about what happened at the party all those weeks ago, Heejin had tried in vain, her attempt at doing so only bringing them apart. Now all that she could do was stablish small talk with the fellow alpha of the “××” pack, guilty waves washing over her at the selfish thought that wondered in her mind accompanied by the faded memory of lips clashing together in between all the chaos. Even while moving things around Heejin felt so close to Hyunjin it made her breath hitch in her throat, eyes staring in awe every time the girl stopped what she was doing to say something or look around to check on her friends; an awkward smile on her face and stunted eyes froze up when she got caught, playing off the evident staring by making some weird question _‘if we were on a horror movie, would you steal something from here even if you knew it would curse you and all your friend?’._

The sound of laughter coming from a corner caught everyone’s attention, the culprits being Yves and Olivia who looked at each other with smiles on their faces and something else in their eyes. Sooyoung trying her best to hide the worry she kept feeling about the raven-haired girl who’s hands curled into fists while weakly hitting her arm, Hyejoo struggling to keep herself together at the storm of thoughts that bothered her mind; her sight getting lost in Sooyoung’s figure in more than one occasion for more than she scolded herself for looking a second to long.

Even when the attention was diverted from the pair, Gowon’s stare lingered for a little longer, a frown on her face as she did. Jungeun looked at her too from the side with curiosity, their eyes only looking away when something broke in the room. A bunch of books spilling onto the floor as Yerim left out a muffled scream, holding Jinsoul close to her body as the girl tackled her to the side away from danger, Haseul behind them watching the mess in the floor with a terrified expression rushing to close the only book that fell open. Relief soothing the frown in her face once she saw white letters on its cover.

“What’s up with that?” Vivi jumped out, her brows furrowed as she looked down to Haseul.

“I– It was nothing.” Still kneeling in the floor, Haseul seemed to get smaller under Vivi’s bothered stare.

“No, it’s not, you’ve been cautious of these books ever since I told you what Ms. Choi asked of me, going as far as to insist to come down here with me.” The conversation sparked curiosity in everyone as they scooted closer to them, even Yeojin who was quick to check up on Yerim helping her and Jinsoul to stand up from the dirty floor.

“They are grimoires” Heejin’s deep voice interrupted, holding in her hands one of the books with the outside covered in leather with different patterns, a sight leaving Haseul at the answer.

“And books of shadows” she finally explained dusting off her pants as she stood up, “I don’t know what are they doing here, but they may be dangerous to open.”

“Yeah, I can see that. Some appear to be sealed.” Heejin agreed looking around to the dozens of weird books in the room, a thoughtful expression on her face.

“And you thought it was a great idea to keep that information hidden.” Yeojin scoffed clearly mad and ignoring the hurt in the short haired eyes. Heejin throwing her hands up and stating she hadn’t really looked at the books to really know what they were.

They agreed to keep on cleaning, moving around with more caution now that they knew what those books were. Vivi’s gaze lingering on Haseul’s downed figure, uncertainty written all over her face, thoughts full of worry about why would she act so secretively.

××

Around them two the atmosphere had been filled with awkwardness; they knew each other already. Why were things so stiff, then? Yves couldn’t help but wonder while she put away some cleaning supplies they had used into the shelves of the maintenance room, Jungeun beside her struggling to collocate a bucket in one of the taller ones. _‘Let me help with that’_ she was quick to offer, tension emanating from the smaller girl as she stood frozen in place.

“I can do it myself” she tried again, standing on her tippy toes as she stretched her arms upwards, but once again wasn’t able to reach the top. Watching from behind Yves took upon herself to take the bucket from her hands and finally place it were it should, no even a second later feeling her body being pushed away.

Looking down she was greeted with glowing yellow eyes, a low growl making her back away from the girl, Yves was taken aback suddenly worried she had done something wrong, thinking perhaps she had overstepped. Her back hitting the door after just a couple steps.

Something burned on her insides, the tension of being in an enclosed space with the girl her best friend had been wary about all throughout the day finally making a number on her nerves as she breathed heavily to try to calm herself down instead of making an attempt at dismembering Yves. The bucket slipping from her hands and falling loudly in the floor as she unclenched her fists, the wire handle slightly bent.

“Di– did you know each other from before?” Yves didn’t break eye contact, staring back blankly at Jungeun’s intense gaze, barely missing the way her lips trembled. Her brows were knitted together in confusion, although deep inside she knew what she meant. “Jiwoo and Gowon” Jungeun clarified, her voice an almost inaudible whisper.

Her composure cracked for a second, the grimace that took over her face as she heard the names, disappearing fast. “What makes you think that?” Although she tried, the hesitance was clear in her eyes, confirming Jungeun’s suspicions.

“I’m not stupid,” she let the words slip from her tongue harshly, her stare hardening like stone, “they kept glancing in your direction, and avoiding you and Olivia like an infectious disease.” A half smile making its way to her mouth as she witnessed the gloominess that surrounded the taller girl in front of her, her words hurt somewhere in the though surface that covered Yves. “I’ve known Jiwoo long enough to sense when something, or should I say _someone_ , is making her feel uncomfortable.”

Yves didn’t want to be there anymore; her hands were balled into tight fists. “I don’t need to give any explanations to you, if it worries you so much why don’t you ask them instead?”

“Because I know they wouldn’t tell me” she finally admitted, her whole demeanor changing drastically, her shoulders slumping down and her stare dropping to the floor.

The sight somehow made it so Yves felt relaxed once she saw the girl before her calming down, her heart aching thanks to the memories that resurfaced. “I fucked up.” For her those words where enough to resume everything that had happened, but for Jungeun it sounded a little to ambiguous. “I tend to do that a lot, but Olivia. She doesn't have anything to do with it, she's innocent.”

It hurt, Jungeun took notice in the way Yves seemed to get chocked up with her own words. She had never been the kind to be curious, but she wanted to know more, why did it hurt? To imagine Jiwoo going through what Yves did should had made her angry, but being in front of her it made her feel compassion instead.

She was speechless, just a body standing in the middle of the janitors’ closet, her mind wondering around storming out thoughts she didn’t want. Only brought to reality when she heard something behind her, turning around her eyes found Yves back as she put the forgotten bucket in place, her shirt lifting a bit as she stretched. Semi-circles made out of dots tattooed on the right side of her lower back were in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess what will happend next? I'm already working in the next chapter so hopefully you'll find out soon.
> 
> Twitter/CuriousCat: Cant_be_hidden
> 
> In the meanwhile, let's see what Loona has prepared for us this comeback.


	8. I don't want tik tok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is running out and what they know now drives them apart, things are supposed to be better. But, why are they not?

Their eyes met more than once, it seemed they were bumping into each other more than ever, almost as if there was some kind of unknown invisible force pushing them together against their will. Awkward greetings and clumsy words rolled out of their tongues, escaping from one another's sight as soon as possible.

It was frustrating for Hyejoo, distress clogging up her senses while she tried to reach Sooyoung, who’s steps would increase in speed as soon as she sensed her presence around her. The distance that had grown up between them when she most needed her felt like thorns in her throat.

Her head hung down as she slowly walked through the hallways, making her way towards the classes she wouldn’t be attending anymore, catching a glimpse of Yerim’s figure somewhere around the corner observing from afar.

She did that a lot, Hyejoo had come to notice, always watching from a safe distance, not in a threatening way like she thought she did at the beginning but more with curiosity and caution; she had come to the conclusion that Yerim was probably trying to figure people out which got her anxious sometimes, however it brought some relief now. Her hopes a little high for the girl to stop avoiding her.

Time was ticking, her stay in Loona Academy almost coming to an end and none of her friend were around, her mouth felt like a dessert every time she come close to any of them, the mark on her skin with geometrical shapes circling around a crescent moon feeling like some kind of burn. 

Her fingers touching her left side lightly when she looked at her naked body through a mirror, no one was saying anything about it. The only confirmation that they all had it coming from Vivi in the form of a few text messages.

At some point in the week the thought of she being better off at BBC slipped through her mind, but the repressed memories that came to the surface after that made her regret even thinking about it, remembering the cold nights of starvation made her shiver. She dreaded going back to that place, but there was nothing she could do about it.

Her chest felt heavy, her body soulless while she walked around mindlessly; holding onto the good time she had on the academy even during the last weeks, when everything around them seemed to fall apart into pieces even if they acted like it’s was fine.

The semester was just starting off but it felt like the end, Hyejoo's poor state made it so the skin around her eyes became slightly bruised from roughly washing the tears that leaked from her eyes. Her image was so bad she recurred to drowning in oversized hoodies that made her look like a small kid, face roughly hidden behind a curtain of dark hair.

Even with all her worries her mind was on her friends, mostly trying to distract herself from her pitiful reality, it hurt all the same. She chuckled to herself during one of her classes thinking of all of them looking like grey little figures in a sea of colorful hair and playful personalities, her classmates looking at her with comforting but void smiles, offering help with assignments since she seemed to had stop doing anything at all during class. ‘It’s fine’ she repeated the words over and over, more to convince herself than anyone else, still hiding the truth although it would inevitably soon be told.

A warm shower had the faint promise of washing away the bad, but once under the stream of water the void in her heart became evident. Gravity pulling the corners of her lips down, a sad expression taking over her face, the water masked her tears while she sobbed against her hands in an attempt of muffling the pitiful sounds that came out of her throat as despair seeped through her veins. The realization hitting rather late, her breath knocked out of her lungs when the thought made its way to the surface of her brain: _‘I’m not going to survive’._

It wasn’t like she had committed something minor like waking up late to class or getting distracted when any authority where talking to her, she had run away. And she had made it so far that she got away with it for the last two years, the consequences of her actions were unimaginable. There was no amount of begging and pleading she could do to emend herself. 

The wool of the teal knitted sweater felt itchy on her still damped skin, pulling from the neck in an attempt to accommodate it just made her notice how lose it was and that the choking feeling around her throat was just the result of her overwhelming anxiety. She had to look around the place to finally make up her mind with a heavy heart, needing to leave the place as it didn’t feel like hers anymore, a lone grey duffel bag placed in the middle of the living room was a clear sign that there was not much left of her in the place; not even a scent aside from the faint smell of a cheap overly sweet watermelon perfume.

She could only leave things be for now, the next morning would mark a significant change in her life, wonder about the stuff that waited for her wouldn’t make it better. It was with that thought in mind that she slowly approached the door, her cheeks turning rosy when she looked back at her small room and blurred memories of a few nights ago came to her. The cold of the doorknob made her heart sink once again, knowing Sooyoung wouldn’t be able to help her this time around.

Outside in the corridor Olivia realized that this was a silent goodbye, to most of the people she knew. It made her eyes become watery again, the burning sensation of warm tears that pooled in them clouded her vision, she had to blink them away just as a familiar face appeared in front of her. Yeojin looked at her with clear worry, she stepped forward but Olivia moved away not really wanting to reveal what was really going on, she couldn’t do that to her, not after all that was already going on. ‘I´m sorry’ she was able to whisper in a shaky breath before sprinting away; looking for some other place she could spill her mind and worries.

××

Guilt weighed her body down as Vivi looked around every surface of the academy trying to find a familiar someone, carrying the books she owed with her as she hoped she didn’t mess up so badly with the professor. It had been just a really tough week for her, everyone around her acting like strangers, with the only one sticking around being a still confused Yeojin; sadly she didn’t have much to say to appease the youngest mind when she came to her crying the other night about how she missed when things where normal, back when the mark on their skins didn’t exist.

  
The thought of it being a curse more than a blessing coming to mind every now and then when she had to witness another awkward encounter or be a part of one, yet she managed to keep her head leveled and almost cold to the thought for the sake of finding a way to pull the girls back together somehow, she hoped Ms. Choi would have a solution. But her expectations weren’t high as it wasn’t like the woman were to be some kind of genie or witch, she couldn’t just ask her to mend things with just the snap of her fingers.

Vivi just wanted some more guidance in this excruciating time, and she had a feeling it was what she had to do.

Her knuckles hit the metal of the door rather loudly this time, her knocking becoming harsher the more she tried to find the professor. It was the last place she could think Choi Sooyoung could be at and if she wasn’t there, she would have to wait one more day to try and find her, relieve went through her body when she finally heard a muffled voice on the other side. 

Pushing the door open she swore her eyes would melt in a sea of tears, the sight of the short haired woman bringing joy to her bittersweet state, she had never wanted to hug a teacher so badly before. 

The smile that bloomed in her lips fading slowly at the sight of the serious look Ms. Choi gave her, her nerves coming back to her in an instant, her mouth ready to spill words in the form of apologies.

“You are late.” Even with the calm expression in her face, her words sounded sharp to her ears. “But somehow I’m not surprised.”

  
The change in the atmosphere was something she wasn’t expecting, so she just watched in silence as Sooyoung rolled up the sleeves of her dressing shirt, putting down the pen she was holding and leaving the papers Vivi could only guess she was grading to look back at her and offer her the sit in front of the desk. She walked stiffly to it, her palms feeling suddenly sweaty.

“You disappeared.” 

Despite what Vivi initially thought, it seemed the professor wasn’t really mad at her for being absent, even with the hard look she had on her face Sooyoung’s eyes portrayed something else, a hint of worry hidden in the deep chocolate color of her iris. The silence in the room felt cold, or at least that’s how Vivi had felt for a week now, she had to find the words to explain herself but her throat felt tight, so she went ahead to place the books she had over the desk careful not to damage any of the materials that already rested there.

“You said we were going to look through the soulmate theories and tales from this region” she recalled, lifting her sight a little from the books. “I want to know, please.”

“This is different” she pointed out after shaking her head a couple times; her scrutinizing gaze made Vivi shrink in her seat. “You came to me after disappearing for whole week, you knew you could just wait until our next class, so tell me, why?”

Sooyoung’s brow rose in silent questioning, not defiant nor mad, but merely curious. That was what Vivi expected to find, a woman with an unwavering front, still frightening enough to made her second guess if she really wanted to explain what happened or make up an excuse.

“I have heard about it before.” The hands that laid on her lap served as a distraction, her fingers coming together to rub and hold each other, it helped her concentrate. “The multiples theories about soulmates, from the Greek one that talked about Zeus splitting humans in two; to the Japanese legend about the red string of faith.” She couldn’t face Sooyoung, her gaze was stuck to the movement of her hands, but she knew she was being heard. “Still, I wasn’t prepared to find a marking on my skin similar to a tattoo to appear out of nowhere.”

There was silence for a while, the kind that feels deafening as every little sound around becomes a little explosion to their ears. Vivi wasn’t playing with her hands anymore, her eyes glued to the small drawing on her wrist; a bunch of dots created imaginary lines that circled around a crescent moon in the middle, separated by various geometrical shapes; one of them, a square, colored a light pink.

“How many people have the mark?” Vivi raised her head, a little startled by the question, she knitted her brow together wondering how she knew more than one person shared the mark with her.

“Twelve, including myself” she simply said, observing Sooyoung’s reaction carefully noticing the slight shiver on her lips, a ghost of smile on her face. “You knew.” The words escaped her mouth, it was just a thought but she noticed how Sooyoung’s expression became hard at the accusation.

She broke the eye contact; her cheeks flushed a light pink thanks to the embarrassment of being caught. “I had a hunch” she admitted quietly, Sooyoung expected Vivi to be upset for withholding that kind of information from her. However, instead when she faced her again, her gaze sparked with curiosity and a hint of hope; she looked eager to learn about the soulmate thing and that pained her, memories of her old self flashing before her eyes. “We are more alike than you think, so it was somewhat easier to tell.”

“What does that mean?” Vivi inquired, leaning forward into the desk. “D– do you have a soulmate too?” As soon as the question left her mouth it felt wrong, the heavy emotions that surrounded the eldest made her fear her own words.

“Soulmates, actually.” She corrected after a few seconds, she predicted she wanted to know more so she went ahead and said: “Is common for werewolves to have more than one, but what is that you wish to actually know?”

With a heavy heart Vivi lowered her head, her hands still fidgeting with each other, it took her a little bit of time to collect herself to lift her gaze and look at Ms. Choi to the eyes once again, “I know as much as a human knows about these things, but I can learn that later.” She finally said, pausing for a moment to bite her lip nervously before continuing. “I need guidance, since I don’t know what to do, how to approach this with the others.”

Deep inside Sooyoung knew what she meant, having gone through the same exact thing a couple decades ago.

“Being soulmates is not entirely a romantic thing, it can also mean loyalty, friendship and family. A union of some sort.” She carefully explained, scrutinizing Vivi’s face looking for any changes in her expression. “It’s up to you to choose which one you want to be bonded through. That’s where you all need to start.”

A slow nod confirmed that she was being listened to, but she couldn’t help but noticed how her gaze got lost somewhere in the room, ‘how can we figure that out’ Vivi’s soft voice almost got lost in the air as the question came out too quiet as to be what she really wanted to ask. It left Sooyoung thinking for a few minutes.

“There’s not right answer to that, because I could tell you to wait until everyone is willing to talk about it or to just do what you heart tells you to, but that’s mostly what I would try to do.” Vivi was surprised that she had actually asked what was on her mind, but she listened attentively anyway. “So, the real question here is. Vivi, what do you want to do?”

The question made her chest feel heavy whether it was to the surprise of Ms. Choi calling her by her name for the very first time or thanks to the mixed feelings she felt because of it, she forgot how to breathe for a second noticing she was holding her breath when the silence in the room became too tense for her liking. 

  
Vivi felt her lips unwillingly twitch, a storm of thoughts raining down on her brain as worry made its way to the surface. “But, if I want something the others don’t agree with, it would only drive us further away from each other. Isn’t it?”

  
The compassion in Sooyoung's eyes went unnoticed by Vivi who’s eyes were again glued to her hands that went back to fidgeting on her lap, they probably were all sweaty by then. She let out a heavy breath, leaning back into her chair as the student finally looked back up. 

“I may not have all the answers, but at least… let me tell you a story.”

××

Her fist was clenched in the air, frozen. It had been at least five minutes since she stopped running, but she hadn’t moved an inch since she arrived to a destiny, she didn’t know she had in mind. Olivia’s breathing was shaky, complete opposite from the steady but rapid beating of her heart; her whole body would be a trembling mess if it wasn’t because she stayed still in place.

  
She had a feeling, a weird one. That’s how it felt to be haunted? The air felt odd, as if someone was waiting outside, she wasn’t sure until a heart started beating rapidly, her trained ears catching the sound immediately. _‘It’s just Jinsoul'_ she thought, but Jinsoul had been in her room all day.

The door opened; their faces met in surprise. Hyunjin clearly weirded out as Olivia looked embarrassed. It took a few seconds of blank staring until Olivia’s expression started breaking, lips quivering and eyes tearing, that’s when Hyunjin noticed the redness in her eyelids and the small bruises around the area, her heart clenched in her chest.

  
“Hyun…” Olivia tried to talk, her voice breaking instantly from lack of use. 

Her brain went fast as she started second guessing what she should say, the right words not actually coming to her at the moment, instead she was hit with a waved of found feelings. _She didn’t want to leave._

Somewhere inside she found the strength to push Hyunjin onto the dorm, inviting herself in and closing the door behind her. Hyunjin didn’t react at first when her arms surrounded her body, and she tried to hold the tears in, knowing how Hyunjin really wasn’t the one to be sentimental like this. But it seemed lately the only thing she had done is try and she was tired of it.

  
Olivia buried her head on her neck, hiding her face and looking for some safety as tears started to be shed. Soft sobs trying to escape her sealed lips, or a failed attempt it seemed since the sounds left her body once Hyunjin’s hands started rubbing circles in her back. She held her like she was something it would dissipate in the air before her eyes, there was affection in the action, Olivia could tell.

  
“I don’t want to leave.” She finds in herself to say after a while, not leaving her spot in Hyunjin’s arms even if her body feels cramped. 

But Hyunjin does, because she doesn’t know what those words mean, there's confusion as there’s worry in her eyes.

  
She puts her hand on her cheek, so they can face each other, but Olivia is avoiding her eyes. “Oli–” She tries to say, but gets interrupted immediately.

“Hyejoo, my birth name is Hyejoo.” She corrects, gravity pulling on her lips again as she lifts her head and finally looks at Hyunjin. “My mother found me, so she’s taking me back, to Block Berry Creative.”

  
It was hard to swallow, her mouth warm like her tears. Hyunjin looks at her confused still, and suddenly she feels like a stranger. It’s hard to explain a lifetime in so little time, and she doesn’t feel like saying much. So, she gets mad, at herself more than anyone for looking some kind of relief in someone that didn’t know her instead of trying to figure out things with someone that did. 

She tried to leave realizing how stupid she was for not looking for Sooyoung, but Hyunjin stopped her. “Don’t… Don’t runaway now” she pleaded, even if she felt lost inside there was no way she was going to turn her away. “You said your mother found you, that means you ran away?” she tried to piece together, even if she was wrong, she wanted to try.

  
××

“Losing Sica made everything silent,” Sooyoung continued telling, her eyes lost somewhere in the room as she did. “Yuri stopped dancing and Taeyeon turned bitter. It broke us apart; so, we became strangers to each other.”

Vivi listened attentively, a sad expression on her face that she had stopped trying to hide. 

  
“Did the bond broke?” Long gone has been the time when she would be afraid to ask whatever went through her mind, since every time she accidentally did Sooyoung wouldn’t get mad, even if she interrupted her.

“It didn't,” she looked back at Vivi with a little smile. “That's the only hope we have of her still being alive. But whatever happened, may have changed the Jessica we learned to love.”

Her heart felt heavy listening to the story, the knowledge that many professors in the academy shared such bond felt like sacred information, something so delicate, it wasn’t meant to be known by anyone other than the people involved. The thought of principal Kim once being nice and caring towards other people that weren’t just her wife or daughter was still hard to process, something inside her still doubted it.

“And you are afraid of that? Of her not being the person you used to know?”

  
Everything went quiet, one of the thousand silences they had shared that had been filled with tension but free of awkwardness.

  
“I'm not sure, I try not to think about it anymore. Change is a little scary.”

  
××

Yves, she wasn’t expecting a visit from her. Seeing the girl so disheveled brought out memories, even if the one she was hoping to see wasn’t her. It was left unsaid she didn’t know what to do as she froze in place with a sad look on her face.

There was no real need for words, Yves could already tell what was creating conflict in the mind of the smaller girl, so she stayed in place waiting for her to speak up.

“Are you going to leave again?” There it was, Jiwoo looked at her with tears pooling in her eyes, a glint of anger hidden in between the sea of sadness in them. The sight made it so her heart shrunk in her chest, pained, although it seemed she was the one causing it to someone else.

  
“Ji–Jiwoo…” the words felt stuck on her throat, the thought of doing such thing have gone through her mind just the day before. 

She stepped forward menacingly, almost as she could have read her mind, her expression turning sour at the lack of answers. “You can't do that, not anymore. I won't allow it!” She pointed a shaky finger at her, “you have Olivia and the other's now, you can't do to them what you did to Gowon and I!”

  
Her mouth felt dry, she didn't know what to say, was she really that oblivious to the pain she had caused with her disappearance? Sooyoung wanted to step closer and wrap the girl with her arms, but she wasn’t able to move an inch as Jinsoul appeared in the hallway, lights flickering all around as she yelled something that made her blood turn cold, soon disappearing in a rush.

“Olivia was transferred! They took her to BBC, reunite the others and read the group chat!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late, but finally here nonetheless. Thanks for reading c:
> 
> Twitter/CuriousCat: Cant_be_hidden


	9. Holding, to never let go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time's up. Now that one of them is gone a fire has been ignited, between accusations and reveals will they be able to find a solution?

Her hands were shaking, palms sticky because of the sweat, but it didn’t matter while they kept holding into each other. Hyunjin hadn’t let go of Hyejoo, not for even a second since she appeared in front of her door, she didn’t let go even when the younger girl eventually fell asleep in her bed. She held onto her as if she were to dissipate in the air at any given moment, in some way she was.

It hadn’t sink in yet, what was going on, why they were going to the east gate.

Hyejoo’s hunched posture made her look tinier than she actually was, she felt like a kid as she held Hyunjin’s hand tightly. Knowing well soon she would have to leave, just a few more meters. She gazed upon Hyunjin discreetly, hoping something would happen that could change her destiny, but there was nothing. Hyunjin looked as defeated as her, even if she tried her hardest to put up a strong front; _‘it must hurt’_ the thought inevitably filled her mind, her pack was falling apart even if they didn’t really need her.

They suddenly looked like strangers to each other, _‘all for a stupid mark’_ it was as sad as it was frustrating.

They came to a sudden stop, Hyejoo staying still for a few minutes with Hyunjin looking at her who’s eyes were fixated to some point in front of her. She was watching something carefully and it wasn’t the rain that poured all around them, Hyunjin’s brows furrowed while she made an attempt to talk.

“Here,” Hyejoo was quicker to speak, her hold becoming weaker. “You stay.”

It did hurt, her chest feeling heavy the instant her hands were separated, Hyejoo’s falling slowly in place on her side brushing Hyunjin’s fingers lightly. Her lips, they were pressed together in a thin line.

There was a long way still, she wanted to walk Hyejoo to the gate, escorting her seeming like the only way she could promise she would try, at least, to find her again. But Hyunjin didn’t see what Hyejoo did, she didn’t want to, because she already knew what it was even if words weren’t exchanged. Despair creeped to the surface, but she wouldn’t let it get the best of her, so she tried to reach out for her hand once more.

It hurt so much; it was hard to keep the tears from spilling. And as she moved away, she could tell Hyunjin’s heart was breaking, it was hard for her too. She let out a surprisingly steady breath before looking around and pulling of the older girl’s arm, to move them just a few inches from where they stood. Her breathing becoming heavier while she watched the floor, in the search for some confidence in what could probably be her last act of bravery.

Hyunjin looked at her quizzically, her hair unintentionally falling and covering part of her face, a lot of things didn’t make sense lately but that she was used to it. So, she stayed put and waited for what seemed to be three minutes.

She didn’t let go of her arm, raising her eyes at the same time as her hand traveled up Hyunjin’s body, she met her gaze with her lower lip trapped between her teeth, a sight that was as attractive as it was saddening.

There was no more time she could waste, so she closed the distance that was between them uniting her lips as her hands cupped Hyunjin’s face, moving away the hair from her face with soft caresses. It was just a few seconds of their moving slowly as if to trace each other’s mouths and save the memory, it may be their last one together.

In their kiss they shared all the things that were left unsaid. The friendship, the love, the desire, everything that they had felt for one another since they met. When Hyejoo finally pulled away there was only a couple centimeters between, Hyunjin again was holding into her mindlessly burying her fingers into the skin of her hips without causing real pain, she could easily lean in and unite their lips once again, but she didn’t. Hyejoo didn’t give her the time to do it, her hands slipping away from her with every movement she did.

It was so cruel, to kiss her and leave without saying goodbye, but there were no words that could exit her lips without breaking her into pieces and she couldn’t, not when she had to put up her own strong façade. She had to tear herself away from her grip parting her eyes from her face as she knew there were hot tears about to be spilled.

And so, she walked away holding tightly the strips of her bag in her hands without saying a word.

××

The sudden gust of wind could have scared anyone, but not Yeojin who’s heart beat raised and slowed so quick it felt like she would pass out, her gaze that stayed glued to the outside visage faltered a second to steal a glance of her new companion. It wasn’t really necessary, her scent and familiar presence gave her identity away, still her eyes darted towards her direction scanning her face that looked expressionless.

_She knew._

It sunk in her chest, stopping her heart and drying her throat as she returned her sight to the gravel below them just in time to see two figures walk through the secondary back gate. _‘Olivia’_ she recognized even from so far way and with a royal blue umbrella covering her head, her companion however she had never seen before, they walked gracefully under the pouring rain. There was something wrong in the scenery in front of her, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

“Is she coming back?” She dared to ask even as she sensed how the air around Hyunjin became heavy with sorrow.

“No.” The answer came out bitter and rough, puncturing her already aching heart. She felt sick, her guts twisting inside with a bad presentiment, something that warned her that her raven-haired friend wouldn’t be okay.

“Go back inside” the alpha demanded after a few minutes of silence, both watching as a black car drove away their friend. But she couldn’t, her body stiff and cold; the air around them greeted her, caressing her cheeks and freezing the tip of her nose. It was treacherous as it transformed a completely normal day into a melancholic ballad. “Yeojin!” Hyunjin called, her tone slightly raised even if her lips quivered, “get back inside, I– I’ll call you all later to catch up on the situation.”

It didn’t feel right to left her alone, her eyes containing a storm of their own, but she had to. Feeling as though she would fall apart into pieces the moment a tear was to be shed, so she went on her way walking slowly back to her dorm. Her body numb as she walked, her mind lacking of any thought as she held back her feelings.

She didn’t realize she was trembling until she reached her dorm, everything coming crashing into her like waves in the ocean during a storm night, tears flooding her eyes as her breathing became uneven. Keeping it together, she was trying, but she couldn’t contain herself as much as Hyunjin did, she just couldn’t keep things in for long like Olivia used to do. It was all confusing, she didn’t even know what was really going on, what Olivia would have to go through; it felt like she knew without knowing a thing, her mind doing its task of filling any blank thoughts with the worst scenery possible.

Stepping in with her mind clustered made it so she didn´t notice the other presence in the room.

Haseul was worriedly looking at Yeojin who lingered in the entrance a little too long, the tension in her body clear as the day, her shoulders slightly raised in a quite uncomfortable position. As worried a she could be, their relationship wasn’t the best, so it was difficult for her to decide if to step in and act like the mature woman she was or keep playing under the child’s rules, not that Yeojin was one but she acted and looked like one.

The final decision was made as she observed the way Yeojin held her breath, like she was breathing but had somehow stopped. It sent her flying towards the younger girl. That surprisingly, when she got close enough, threw herself into her body surrounding her with her slim arms and burying her head in her chest. No words were to be exchanged for a few minutes, the world stopping with them as Haseul did her best to absorb some of the girl’s sorrow. Her veins stood out for a split-second, darkness flowing through them.

Yeojin, who had been sobbing from the moment her face was covered from anyone’s sighted, lifted her chin to look at the older. A drop of salty water still hanging in the corner of her left eye, Haseul had to hold her breath waiting to be yelled at and pushed away, but Yeojin looked too broken to do so. _‘Hold me’_ she weakly whispered, her head rubbing the fabric of her shirt like a cat.

Haseul did as the girl requested and stayed in place with her arms covering the tiny figure before her, she waited for her to be ready to talk, uncertain about what was to come next. But as the minutes passed the silence started to be filled by the sound of the outside that seemed to increase in volume by the second when the lights flickered oddly around them, the sound of Yeojin’s phone going off broke them apart finally. Yeojin picking up reluctantly only to be hung up on and instead a text message popped in on her screen.

“It’s Hyunjin” she announced lowly, her eyes shifting from the phone to Haseul. “She wants us to meet at the lounge area close to the south library.” She nodded. Stepping away from the girl’s space to let her go, but Yeojin shock her head and instead hold one hand out while the other scratched the back of her head. “Come with me, please?”

××

Everything had stayed silent, the sound of them breathing was barely there for them to hear.

Since the moment they started to come into the room no one had the guts to focus enough to hear how loud their hearts were. It was loud and Jiwoo came to realize that as soon as she stepped in with Sooyoung by her side, they added more to the odd pairs that had already found their way to the place; Yeojin resting her head on Haseul’s shoulder just a few meters from them. The atmosphere could fool anyone into thinking they were to mourn over a loved one, but it wasn’t like that.

Jiwoo was doing her best to keep herself positive even if it seemed hard with all the sound echoing in her head, she was the only one with her head up. She looked at Sooyoung intently, it made her eyes waver with worry she quickly shock off, she noticed her gaze was glued to the entrance and she moved her head to watch it too. Sooyoung was standing beside the chair she had choose to sit at, her posture was tense and she emanated an aura that made it seem like she was ready to attack in the case they were to be ambushed and that Jiwoo was unable to understand.

There were a few minutes of her looking back between the entrance and Sooyoung until Jinsoul finally arrived with Hyunjin, both of the girl’s looked a mess, Jiwoo could only guess they maybe had fought someone or each other. With their arrival she hoped they would get some answers and an explanation, since Jiwoo was put on believing there was some kind of misunderstanding going on.

Truth was, there was no misunderstanding and she learned that as she watched in horror as another person irrupted in the room, fast as lightning and loud as thunder.

“You!” The figure pointed a long and sharp nail towards Sooyoung’s chest, brows furrowed in a heavy frown. “Where the hell were you?!” The woman screeched.

It was no other than professor Lee Siyeon which left most of the people present in the room shocked, Jiwoo suddenly could understand Sooyoung’s stance but with it a hunch came to torn her heart. _“Soo- Sooyoung?”_ she breathed out shakily only getting a quick side glance from the taller girl, it was understandable for the situation they were in, still, it hurt.

“I led you to her and you promised!” Siyeon’s eyes were teary glossing over the fire that was inside them, ‘ _her’_ there was no need for an explanation, everyone could tell who she was talking about. “You promised you would keep her safe!” She spat angrily quickly, recovering her composure before the rain outside extinguished her fire.

A lot of questions raised in the tense air, Yves that looked so small under the angered figure of Siyeon, who was already known to be a scary person even when calm, had been speechless over the accusation. Not because of shock, Jiwoo was able to tell, her lips were pressed into a thin line and her hands started to close tightly into fists. She wasn’t about to fight the professor. Her nails digging into her skin as her body trembled in anger.

“Siyeon, you need to calm down!” A foreign presence arrived to the scene, her small body was the complete opposite of the powerful aura she gave off, but it wasn't enough to put out the fire that burned inside the professor.

Siyeon’s eyes were glued to Sooyoung’s own, almost as if she was challenging the girl in a staring contest, her temper was unwavering. “No, I trusted you!”

At some point to Sooyoung started to look like the woman was throwing a temper tantrum, it made her blood boil to think once more Hyejoo’s sister was focusing in the wrong thing; pointing fingers to made someone responsible of her sister disappearance instead of trying to find a way to get her back. It sounded like a tale ready to repeat itself.

“You don’t have room to talk, when you were the one to put your own sister’s life in the hands of a stranger!” She bit back angrily, eyes tearing up. “She needed you, and what did you do? You acted as if you didn’t even know her!” Opposite to Siyeon, Sooyoung let the tears fill her eyes and overflow them. “She doesn’t even remember you!”

“You don’t know shit! I did that to protect her!” Siyeon wasn’t ready to give up, she had her motives, she keeps excusing herself over and over again, but the excuses banished in the air and it was easy to tell by the way the flames in her eyes wavered as if wind was blowing them away, trying to put them out.

“If so, then tell me. Tell us! Why did they take her away? What is so bad that you had to put her life in other people hands to keep her hidden from BBC?”

For Siyeon it was as if she was in some kind of spell, her cheeks burning up at the instant her guard broke down and she finally acknowledged the presence of other people in the room. With every muscled in her body tensed she stood straight recollecting herself before letting out a heavy breath, side eyeing the place she found everyone looking at her with either confusion or shock, the frown in the smallest girl attracting her attention.

“Hyejoo’s pack consisted of only of six people, who are the others?” She managed to ask more calmly; her voice still as serious as ever.

 _‘Hyejoo’_ that name was foreign to most of the people in the room, in some way it belonged to a completely different person than the one of the girl they knew. Hyejoo was the smoke that was left in the ashes, meanwhile Olivia was the phoenix that reborn from them.

Hyunjin was quick to mention they met the night of Lia’s party, Siyeon only remembering the night as a blur in her memory. Nobody felt brave enough to actually say out loud the connection that was between them.

“Alright, then I guess you all cared about her and I owe everyone an explanation.” She hated, having to admit that she owed anything to anyone but she did anyway.

As Siyeon took a sit on a spare chair the air became a little less tense, Sooyoung feeling that she could actually breath now. She started to unveil the truth carefully, allowing herself to look back at the past and to the things she knew, the foreign figure standing next to her and putting a hand in her shoulder as silent comfort.

“Hyejoo and I belong to the Son family, one of the last pure families of werewolves, and if you have any knowledge about monarchies it’s easy to tell it was meant to be some change in our blood. Hyejoo was born with a special ability, one that was considered dangerous by some and a plain curse by many.” Siyeon explained, her sight glued to the ground made it so she missed the way Jiwoo shifted in her sit uncomfortably, but Jungeun watched from afar attentive to the story as well to the movements of her friend who seemed to be comforted by Sooyoung. “Our mother was of the kind that thought the kind of ability my sister had was a curse, one greater than the one our family already carried, she used to tell all the time to Kahi that her blood was tainted by demons.”

“Kahi is the woman who came for her?” Hyunjin interrupted, she knew the answer already but she wanted to hear it from someone else.

“Yes, she has been in charge of her since she was a baby. Kahi used to teach me about nature, arts and other stuff before Hyejoo was born, she was strict but with her she was heartless” It took a second for Siyeon to continue, old memories storming in her brain. “Block Berry Creative or also known as BBC was how Hyejoo used to call the castle she would be taken to for several months every year, our mom's way of keeping her away, with time the name stuck to it and mom had it easier just lying to everyone about it being a special academy for elite children. Ans I guess, that story fooled Taeyeon too.” She couldn’t help but scoff, the image of the head of the academy making her annoyed. “But I knew what it was, since I was the one finding the strange markings on her skin or noticing the herbs her food was always served with.”

“Wolfsbane” the smaller girl beside her said mindlessly, hand squeezing Siyeon’s shoulder who only nodded at the statement.

“By the time I turned 21 I ran away, it was the only hope I had of getting her out of there” her voice became monotonous as she continued. “But when I made it back to get her, she had done that all on her own.”

The room fell silent with Siyeon as everyone seemed to be processing the new found information, it didn’t feel real for most. 

However, even with Siyeon’s explanation there were still blanks left to be filled, Jiwoo wanted to speak up and ask, but with a heavy heart she realized she couldn’t do that without revealing parts of her past that weren’t meant for her to say. She diverted her attention from the women beside her to look at her friends on the other side, the pair of blondes sat together in a couch. Seeing the conflict in Gowon’s face made her sad, since now that they knew the reality of _~~Oli~~_ Hyejoo all the resentment she felt against her became guilt, Jiwoo could tell. After all, she could sense her emotions.

××

That night, it felt all too familiar. A bunch of memories came to mind, Siyeon was barely able to keep it together enough time to softly knock on the door, her eyes already filled with tears the moment it was opened, a taller gentle looking woman appeared in front of her. She launched at her, enveloping her body in her arms as she hid her face on the croak of neck, her body trembled, overwhelming emotions provoking her long nails to become strong and sharp claws.

“I heard what happened” she heard the woman say with such delicacy Siyeon felt like a garden being taken care of by a passionate lady.

Minji always knew what to do, that was the reason she was the leader of her pack, hugging her close and strong enough Siyeon could physically feel safe even when there was a storm roaring in the ocean that was her mind.

“I didn’t do anything” Siyeon lamented, her voice coming out weak. “I couldn’t even tell her who I am” she whispered looking at the ceiling of Minji’s her eyes glowing blue and red. “She doesn’t even remember me” she repeated, in her mind Sooyoung’s cruel voice echoing tortuously.

“That doesn’t matter anymore” Minji announced sadly, pulling away from the embrace she took Siyeon’s face looking straight to her eyes not feeling intimidated at all by the way they glowed dangerously. “You have an opportunity to redeem yourself and finally be there for her, we know this time she won’t be freeing herself easily.”

As harsh as it sounded, Minji’s mouth only told the truth about the situation, and that, Siyeon was very aware of.

××

“We need to do something” Yeojin spoke up, now that in the lunge room the only people left were the students, she felt a little more confident to talk, her head finally lifting to face the other’s who seemed as conflicted as she felt. ‘ _Nice to know the sentiment is mutual’_ she thought bitterly. “She needs us to escape.”

“We don’t know that” Jungeun was quick to reply, the death stare that both Hyunjin and Yves sent her way making her regret to even breath.

“She does” Hyunjin confirmed seriously. “Hyejoo came to me yesterday and told me as much as she could, she was terrified.” She ended abruptly the twitching on the corners of her mouth warning her that if she went on the rain outside would overflow her eyes.

It was tearing at her heart, the presentiment she had earlier know making sense. Rage wanting to build up in her chest as everyone became silent, her head hanging low again looking elsewhere while she cleared her throat in an attempt to make the tears vanish from her eyes, soon feeling the warmth of another hand in hers. Holding tight, Yeojin silently thanked Hyejoo for insisting she fixed her relationship with Haseul, even when the one she should be thanking should be the girl itself for not holding a grudge against her.

It hasn’t been even twenty-four hours and she already missed the taller girl with the triangle lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone! This chapter was a little heavy, I think. But at last, I hope y'all like it. 
> 
> Twitter/CuriousCat: Cant_be_hidden

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this feel free to comment, I accept suggestions and constructive criticism. Be kind!
> 
> Twitter/CuriousCat: Cant_be_hidden


End file.
